


Heartache on the Big Screen

by lookitslarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor AU, Actor Harry, Actor Louis, Angry Sex, Angst, Enemies, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gay, Hate to Love, Hatred, Homophobia, Jealous, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Pining, Smitten Harry, Smitten Louis, Smut, Top Louis, at least they think they are, because louis and harry hate each other, hate/love, more like enemies with benefits, sometimes top harry, straight - Freeform, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookitslarry/pseuds/lookitslarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. Two of the most famous actors in Hollywood.</p><p>On screen, their chemistry is great. Casted as two best friends in the upcoming movie, Fill in the Lines, the two act as if they had known each other forever. But as soon as the director yells 'cut', the two return back to enemies.</p><p>Harry couldn't stand Louis.</p><p>Louis absolutely despised Harry.</p><p>But can one movie shoot change everything? </p><p>Or will they always just go back to hating each other?</p><p>This is Heartache On the Big Screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> new fanfiction ayyee

"Do you really think she's the one?" Louis asked his best friend, Harry.

"Definitely," Harry started, "I can see myself with her for the rest of my life."

"You're really going to ask her aren't you?" Louis questioned.

"Yeah. Wish me luck," Harry replied, tapping the diamond ring in his hand. Louis looked at him before playfully nudging Harry's shoulder.

"And cut!" The director yelled.

"Louis, you need to look more happier. It's not like you just got the news that your family member passed away," He commanded. Louis nodded before trying again.

"For fucks sake Louis! What the hell is happening to you," The director yelled furiously. Harry looked at Louis with a smirk.

"Yeah Tomlinson. What the hell are you doing?" Harry teased, smirking widely at Louis' pissed off expression.

"Fuck off," Louis said before flipping Harry off.

"Don't tell me what to do," Harry sneered.

"Then don't ask me stupid questions," Louis instantly snapped back.

"Well sorry Mr. Tomlinson," Harry retorted sarcastically, "I forgot you were the more talented one here."

"Maybe you should get that checked out then. What's it called again? Oh yeah I remember, memory loss," Louis shouted at Harry.

"Enough!" The director yelled in the distance, "I am done with both of you. Come back tomorrow and I swear to god you better get rid of this bickering because I am sick and tired of you both acting like four year olds."

Louis rolled his eyes before slipping on his coat. Harry eyed him in the corner.

"I hate you," He stated,

"Oh don't worry Styles," Louis started, "the feeling is mutual."


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter one!

If there was one person Louis hated the most, that person was Harry Styles. The two never got along and it was like hate at first sight. Louis didn't know why he hated Harry so much. Just the thought of him was enough to make Louis' blood boil. 

Sometimes Louis thinks that if Harry wasn't such a narcissistic prick, asshole, a douchebag, manwhore, which were just a few words to describe him, Louis could have actually been friends with Harry. Their chemistry on screen was absolutely terrific. But as soon as the scene ended, they would turn back to enemies. Harry just seemed to know exactly what pissed Louis off; he always did. Louis tried to ignore Harry but Harry somehow enjoyed seeing Louis' annoyance. It was the reason he did it after all.

The two often got into stupid fights. Everyone who witnessed a fight of theirs were usually too scared to stay and watch. Their fights almost always escalated quickly, thanks to Louis' short temper. 

Just yesterday, Louis and Harry had gotten into a ridiculous argument about who was going to win actor of the year. Harry said that he was going to win and Louis argued that he would be the winner. Of course none of them would know for another four months, but they needed something to argue about, even if it was as ridiculous as that. 

Louis was sick and tired of Harry's bullshit. All he wanted to do was finish shooting the rest of the movie and never see Harry's face again. He knew that would be close to impossible because everywhere he went, people always associated him with Harry. Every interview he was in, Harry came along. The media and fans all thought that Harry and Louis were such best friends; that they clicked right away. But they didn't. They never did.

It might have partially been Louis and Harry's fault. In every interview, they teased each other and lied to the interviewer, making everyone believe that they were in fact best mates. Louis had to say that Harry was actually a pretty good actor. He made the whole "best friends on screen, best friends off screen" thing seem believable. Hell, if Louis had been a fan, he would have believed it as well. But it also kind of sucked that all their chemistry went to waste.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry screamed, making his way over to Harry.

"Leave me alone Harry. I don't have time for your bullshit. Don't you see that I'm trying to relax?" Louis said lazily, not wanting to get up from the comfy couch.

"No I'm not going to leave you alone. What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you post that picture of me on Twitter? It's all over the internet now you prick!" Harry shouted, his face red from anger.

"Oh," Louis said, "that." Louis had posted a picture of Harry sleeping on Twitter with the caption 'wake up Harry'. In all honesty, it was a joke. Louis didn't understand why Harry was freaking out over it.

"Why the fuck did you do it?" Harry demanded.

"It's not that big of a deal. Stop making such a big fuss about it," Louis remarked. This seemed to anger Harry even more.

"It is a big deal! I am gonna get you back for this," Harry said.

"Shut up will you? You're acting like a teenage girl who just broke her nail," Louis retorted.

"You know what? Fuck you," Harry said.

"Gladly," Louis replied when he saw the faint silhouette of Harry's body walk out the door.

 

Louis was lounging around in his flat when his manager had called him and told him he had an interview in an hour. He really didn't want to go especially since he knew Harry was going to be there. Harry's threat from earlier had been all Louis thought about. He knew Harry wasn't lying. He was always serious about them and his vengeance was something that scared the shit out of Louis. He just hoped that Harry would go easy on him although Louis doubted Harry would do such a thing.

He got up and took a shower, feeling clean from all the sweat and dirt from earlier. He slipped on a grey jumper and black skinny jeans before ruffling his hands through his hair. Louis took a look in the mirror before slipping his black vans on and leaving. 

When Louis pulled up to the interview, he quickly parked his car and walked up. He was right on time and found Harry already seated. Louis took two seconds to take in Harry's appearance. He was wearing an unbuttoned red and black flannel with black skinny jeans and brown boots. He wore a black bandana around his head.

Louis mentally cursed Harry for his fashion taste; his grey jumper and skinny jeans not even comparing to Harry's attire. This was another thing that usually happened; Louis comparing himself to Harry and afterwards feeling dissatisfied with himself. Louis was taken out of his thoughts when the interviewer announced that the interview was starting.

"Good morning boys! How are you doing?" The interviewer asked both of them in an overly fake voice. Harry flashed him a smile and Louis could already feel his blood boiling. 

"We're good. Thanks. How are you?" Harry asked politely. Louis let out a huff of annoyance. He hated when Harry acted so fake. 

"I'm great thanks for asking. Anyways, how's the shooting for the movie going so far?" The interviewer asked.

"It's going fairly well actually. I'm really excited for all our fans to see it. I have a feeling they're going to enjoy it." Louis said with a smile on his face.

"That's good then. How long has it been now that you've been filming for Fill in the Lines?" He questioned.

"I think it's been four mon--"

"No it's been six months actually." Harry cut Louis off. Louis gave Harry an irritated look which he just smiled at.

"Aw thank you Harry for correcting my mistake," Louis thanked, with a fake smile plastered all over his face when in reality, Louis just wanted to punch Harry's face in.

"No problem Boo Bear," Harry teased. Louis' smile fell of his face. He was outraged. 

"What did you just call me?" Louis whispered into Harry's ear. Harry only smiled in return.

"I'm sorry, Boo Bear?" The interviewer questioned.

"Oh it's nothing, it's ju--"

"It's his nickname. His mum calls him that and so do I. Doesn't it fit him so well? Just look at him," Harry teased. Louis stepped on Harry's foot. Harry let out a small 'ouch' in which Louis just smirked at.

"Oops, sorry was that your foot? I couldn't tell. Sorry Haz," I said fakely. 

"Wait excuse me, Haz?" The interviewer questioned. 

"Oh that's just my nickname for him. Cute isn't it?" Louis said, poking Harry's dimple. Harry swatted Louis' hand away with an annoyed look on his face when he realized that he was on camera. He quickly halted in his actions and smiled at Louis and the interviewer.

"I agree. Boo Bear and Haz, we're the bestest," Harry told the interviewer. He only laughed in response.

"Onto the interview, we have a few questions from fans that were sent in on twitter. We picked a few random ones so are you ready?" He asked. Louis and Harry both nodded their heads.

"Okay, beautyblover6 says: who was your first kiss?" The interviewer questioned.

"Well my first kiss was when I was about nine, I didn't really know what I was doing. There was just a girl there and we kissed. It was really weird." Harry said.

"Mine was when I was eleven, I was playing footie and there was this girl that I liked and she came to one of our games with her dad. We kissed under the bleachers. It wasn't that bad for a first kiss I guess."" Louis confessed.

"That sounds like fun. Heyitshannah asks: would you rather be a werewolf or a vampire?" 

"Vampire, definitely." Louis admitted.

"No way, werewolves are so much better," Harry argued. Louis turned around to face him.

"No they're not. They can't even do anything," Louis said.

"Yes they can. Vampires are stupid," Harry retorted.

"This is coming from the boy who's basing this all off of Twilight," Louis remarked.

"Who said I'm basing this off of Twilight? Mr. I Think I Know Everything," Harry said sarcastically.

And that's how it went with each question, the two boys getting into petty like arguments over ridiculous questions as the interviewer looked side to side, watching the argument fuel right in front of his eyes. At one point, they had to cut the interview short because the two would not stop bickering. It wasn't until Harry's manager came in that they both stopped.

"You know what? I forgot to tell you how much of a dick you are," Harry snapped at Louis.

"Oh yeah? At least I have one," Louis snapped right back.

"Fuck you."

"Right back at ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there it is! tell me what you think and don't forget to comment and kudos :)


	3. Two

Chapter 2

The anger that Louis felt toward the curly-haired boy was immense. He felt frustrated and all he wanted to do right now was punch something--or someone. He couldn't stand Harry. How dare he expose his nickname to millions of people all around the world? The nickname itself was bad enough. Harry just had to go and embarrass Louis in front of everyone. That must've been his 'vengeance' on Louis for tweeting that picture but Louis wasn't letting it happen. He was going to do something worse; so much worse. But first, he was going to have to plan something brilliant, and he knew just the thing to do.

The next morning, Louis woke up with a smile. Sweet little innocent Harry won't even know what he had coming for him. He was going to act normal as if Harry's actions didn't irritate him to the point where he wanted to scour Harry's eyes out and blend them into a smoothie. Harry might get a little suspicious but that's exactly what Louis needed; an evil plan with a hint of suspicion.

Louis quickly got dressed and drove to the shooting feeling more than ready to set out on his plan. He knew Harry would be extremely angry at him, which kind of scared Louis, although he hated to admit it. He always felt as if Harry had some type of superiority over him. That was one of the reasons why he hated Harry so much. It wasn't really the fact that he hated Harry in general; it was just the way he made Louis feel bad about himself.

If there was one thing Louis hated, it was the feeling of not having control and that's the way Harry made him feel; powerless. His hatred automatically transferred onto Harry, although Louis didn't like to think much of it. Louis never felt like that before so naturally, he would be frightened. Louis just decided to turn that fright into anger and then into hatred. Sometimes he tried to think of a time where he and Harry could actually be friends but then he laughs at himself for thinking such a thing, finding the thought of being friendly with Harry ridiculous.

Louis pulled up into the scene in no later than fifteen minutes, thanks to the close proximity of his luxury flat to the shoot. He had decided to rent it out when he first got the part in Fill in the Lines.

Louia said hello to one of the extras on the set, purposely sending her a flirty wink knowing she had a thing for him. She blushed shyly, tucking a strand of her brunette hair behind her ear. Louis smiled at her, trying to remember her name. She wasn't bad-looking he thought. Not bad-looking at all.

"Must you always flirt with every girl with two eyes?" The annoying voice of Harry Styles said. Louis turned around and smirked.

"Why? Jealous Haz?" Louis retorted. Harry's eyes had a murderous glint in them. Louis gleed with joy internally. His plan was officially set in motion.

"Don't fucking call me that," Harry snapped.

"Why not? You're the one who started it," Louis argued, recalling the interview from the day before.

"No! You started it when you posted that picture of me all over Twitter," Harry yelled back, eyes furious with anger.

"That was hardly a bad thing. Actually, listen to this," Louis started, taking out his phone and reading the replies on the tweet," this random person says 'aww look at him he's so cute'. Is that a bad thing? Because clearly, it's a compliment." Harry looked at Louis silently, not uttering a single word. Louis smiled triumphantly.

"Got nothing to say? Oh look, I made the Harry Styles speechless. Where's my award?" Louis remarked sarcastically. Harry flipped him off and walked away. One for Louis, zero for Harry.

Louis walked to the break room and got a water bottle, suddenly feeling thirsty. He greeted all the people that were in there before walking to the current scene that was being filmed. There Harry was, standing with the lead female actress, Jessica. They were acting out a scene where the two characters, Jake (Harry) and Rylie (Jessica), got into an argument.

"Jake! How could you? Why would you?" Rylie cried out, her hair a mess from the storm outside.

"I didn't mean to Rylie. I swear just please let me explain," Jake said, stalking closer to Rylie in an attempt to calm her down. He ended up failing because she only backed up further.

"Don't come closer. Stay away from me. I don't want to see you. Leave!" She yelled. Jake didn't listen to her. He creeped closer and put his hands on both her shoulders. He looked into her fearful eyes.

"Shh babe, it's okay. Please don't be afraid of me," He pleaded. She looked him in the eyes and shook her head.

"I can't! How could you do that to those people? They were innocent. They never even did anything to you," She said, letting out a loud sob. She collapsed onto the floor, cradling her knees into her chest. She was terrified. She'd never seen this part of him before. He looked so...innocent. She never expected this.

"Just give me five minutes. If you don't want anything to do with me ever again after those five minutes are over then I'll let you but just please give me these five minutes," Jake asked, begging with his eyes. He didn't want Rylie to be scared of him. He needed her. He'd never want to scare her.

"You have five minutes," She said, giving him permission to confess.

"Rylie, I know I should have told you this before, but, those guys were dangerous. They might look innocent but they're not. They're supposed to look like that. That's the whole point. They're looking for me. They're working for someone and that person wants me dead," He admitted. Rylie looked confused. She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"W-What do you mean?" Rylie stuttered.

"They were there to kill me. That is, until they saw you. I couldn't let them know how much you mean to me. They would have taken you from me and killed you instead. They know that by hurting you, it'd hurt me even more so I had to kill them. If I didn't, word would go out and whoever they were working for would have found out. And when he did, he would have held a search party for you. I'd die before I'd let anything happen to you," Jake confessed, tears streaming down his face as he thought about what his life would be like without the love of his life, Rylie.

Rylie looked at him, the light reflecting off her tear-stricken face. She jumped on Jake, giving him a heartfelt hug, while snuggling into his shoulder, both lovers sobbing.

"I love you so much Jake. I don't know what I would do without you," Rylie said.

"I love you too. Forever and always," Jake replied, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"AND CUT!" The director yelled. Harry and Jessica parted ways as Harry wiped away his fake-tears. Louis couldn't help but feel angry. Damn Harry and damn his acting skills, Louis thought. The rest of the cast applauded Harry on his acting. Louis walked away swiftly, not wanting to see Harry be the center of attention, like always.

He sat outside, isolating himself from everyone else. Usually Louis would be outgoing and loud but today, he didn't feel like doing anything. He just wanted to be alone. He hated the way Harry was always the one everyone loved. Harry this, Harry that. Louis used to be like that, that is, until Harry came along and replaced him.

Louis decided enough was enough and made his way over to Harry, who was now drinking out of a water bottle. He pushed him hard and sneered in his face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Harry yelled, obviously angry.

"No, Harry, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Louis yelled back, even more furious.

"Listen Louis, I have no time for your bullshit right now. So please, just leave me the fuck alone," Harry said.

"Sorry Harry, I'm afraid I can't do that," Louis remarked, not planning to leave Harry alone anytime soon.

"Louis, back off," Harry said, trying to walk away but Louis kept on blocking him.

"No."

"Louis, I said back off," Harry said, much louder this time. But still, Louis refused to budge. Harry had had enough of Louis' childish act. He pushed Louis away to make enough room so he could leave. That just happened to be the wrong move.

Louis' anger flared even more. How dare he push him? Louis' fists balled against his sides. He pushed Harry back with just as much force, leaving Harry stumbling back a few inches. Harry looked at Louis murderously. 

He threw the first punch at Louis, feeling all the pent up frustration and anger coming out. Louis grabbed his cheek in horror. He did not just do that, Louis thought. He quickly recovered before throwing a punch at Harry. 

The two boys brawled against each other, panting heavily as random punches and swear words were thrown about. No one tried to stop them, scared that they would get hurt. Everyone watched silently, praying that someone brave enough would stop them.

"Harry! Louis! Both of you stop. Now," One of the security guards commanded. The both boys continued wrestling on the floor, not even bothering to listen to the guard. The same security guard as well as another one pulled apart the two angry boys from each other.

"What the fuck? Stop, let me finish him," Harry yelled, trying to get out of the security guard's grip.

"Let me go!" Louis snapped, wanting to hurt the younger boy in front of him.

"Jerry wants to see you both in his office. Now," One of the guards said. Both boys stopped resisting immediately. The guards let them go and they both made their way to the director, Jerry's, office. They stayed silent as they both thought about the consequences they would face.

Jerry was a very nice man. However, when he was angry, he could get pretty scary. Harry knocked on the door and heard Jerry say 'come in' as he and Louis entered the room.

"Take a seat," Jerry offered. Harry and Louis instantly sat down, Harry fidgeting with his fingers. He had never been called down to Jerry's office. He was never one for trouble. That is, until Louis came along.

Jerry stared at the two troublemakers in front of him. Louis was scared shitless, the eerie silence bothering him. He tapped his foot unconsciously.

"What is it with you two? Why can't you just get along for once?" Jerry said, breaking the silence.

"It's his fault," Harry said, gesturing towards Louis, "he started it." Louis merely rolled his eyes in response.

"What in your right minds possessed you to cause such a scene out there! Do you know how bad I look in front of everyone else because of you?" Jerry yelled. Harry and Louis both sat in silence, scared to utter a word.

"This has been going on far too long. You need to either clean up your acts or you're out," Jerry continued. Harry's eyes widened as Louis' jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't.." Louis gasped.

"You're wrong. As much as I would hate to cut both you off, I would do it. It's not going to help anyone with the way both of you can't stop your unnecessary bickering. Tell me, is this hatred you have between you really worth getting cut off?" Jerry lectured.

"No," Harry and Louis both whispered at the same time.

"Then stop. You both are two of my favorite actors. I really don't want to let you both go. But in order for you to stay, you have to prove yourselves to me," Jerry said. Harry quirked his eyebrow. He had no idea where Jerry was going with this.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The two of you are going to hang out tomorrow. At the cast party," Jerry explained.

"What the hell! I'm not going anywhere with him," Louis yelled.

"Yeah right Tomlinson, as if I'd like to be seen with you," Harry spluttered.

"Boys! Stop it. I told you. This is your way of proving yourselves to me and right now, you're not really helping anything. You have to go. And I'll have someone keep an eye on you and I swear to god, if you don't get along, I will cut you off," Jerry said firmly, "now leave before you ruin your chances."

Both boys scurried out of the office. They couldn't believe they had to go to a party. Together. Harry would have rather died than go somewhere with him. As for Louis, his opinion wasn't much different from Harry's.

But as for now, if they both wanted to stay, they would have to get along.

At least, for twenty four hours.


	4. Three

Chapter 3

Louis was getting ready to go on scene. They were filming the part where Nick, Harry's character, was going to tell his best friend, Ryder, Louis' character, that he was proposing to his girlfriend. They had gone through this scene many times, but each time, the director always complained that one of us were messing up. Louis let out a frustrated sigh and started the scene again.

"Ryder," Nick started excitedly, "you won't believe what I'm about to say."

Ryder rolled his eyes. "Coming from you, I don't think this will be very exciting," He said.

"No really, it's actually really big," Nick tried to convince.

"That's what she said," Ryder remarked, smirking.

"Ryder, can you please be serious for like two seconds. This is important," Nick said, feeling annoyed.

"Okay fine. Shoot,'' Ryder replied.

"I'm proposing!" Nick exclaimed. Ryder's eyes widened in surprise before a huge smile broke onto his face.

"You're what?!" He yelled.

"I'm proposing! Look, I got her this ring. I think she'll like it," Nick said, showing Ryder the ring.

"Wow, it really is beautiful," Ryder replied in complete awe. It was a fancy diamond ring that sparkled when light reflected upon it. It must have costed Nick a lot.

"How are you going to propose?" Ryder asked his best friend, genuinely curious.

"Well that's what you're going to help me with," Nick told him, smiling from ear to ear at the fact that he was actually going to propose to the one girl that meant more than anything to him.

"And cut!" The director yelled. Louis and Harry both came out of the scene, simultaneously drinking a bottle of water. Everyone stared at the pair weirdly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's just--you're both like mirrors of each other and you don't realize it," Jessica said.

"What do you mean?" Louis added, now feeling quite curious himself. He put down the bottle of water on the table.

"Like that! You both just put down the bottle of water at the same time," Jessica explained. Louis muttered a whatever before walking away, not wanting Jerry to see him not get along with Harry.

On the other hand, Harry stood there, confused, watching Louis walk away. He never really understood his relationship with Louis. It was like, hate at first sight. None of them knew what it was about each other that caused such hatred between the two. Harry wondered if they could ever be friends. Louis was the type of person that he could befriend. They just started off the wrong foot, Harry guessed.

He took another gulp of water, shaking away these unnecessary thoughts away from his head. He didn't need to waste his time thinking about Louis. They were enemies and they would always be just that, enemies. None of them would even try to become friends with the other and they both seemed to be fine by that.

Harry returned to the set and watched the current scene that was being filmed. It was a scene between Ryder and Rylie. 

Harry mostly paid attention to Louis, not being able to look away. He couldn't help but to watch Louis in awe, He also had to admit that Louis was a very good actor and he seemed passionate about it. It looked like second nature for him---well at least to Harry, not that he would ever tell Louis that, in fear of boosting Louis' already high enough ego.

While Louis was acting out some of his lines, he accidentally made direct eye contact with Harry. Harry locked his eyes in, for some reason not being able to look away, or even not wanting to. Louis' eyes were a mesmerizing blue and Harry couldn't help but to get lost in them.

"Ryder! Have you seen Nick? I think he's avoiding me," Rylie said.

Ryder tried to keep his smirk in, knowing that Nick was out somewhere planning his proposal.

"Oh, nothing," He said in a sing-song voice. 

"Seriously, tell me," Rylie said in a 'are you kidding me' expression.

"I'm telling the truth. I really don't know. He could be with his parents, or hanging out with friends, or even prancing around with elephants. I really do--fuck" 

"What the hell was that Tomlinson?" Director Jerry yelled.

"It's not my fault. It's just th-- you know what, never mind, I'm sorry. Can we just try that again," Louis pleaded.

They went through the same scene again. Louis finally went through it without messing up or laughing. When Jerry yelled cut and released them to go on a break, Louis stalked over to Harry in a angry state of manner.

"What the fuck was that Styles," He yelled, his nostrils flaring.

"Please be more specific sir," Harry said sarcastically.

"You made me mess up my lines! That was all your fault and you know it," Louis blamed.

"How was that my fault?" Harry sneered back.

"You looked at me!" He yelled, "it was your fault."

"Oh I looked at you. Okay Louis, blame me for looking at you. Nothing special anyway," Harry said.

"You locked eyes with me and I forgot what I was saying you little prick!" Louis snapped, eyes full of anger.

"Well sorry that my eyes are so mesmerizing that you forgot what you were saying. I have that effect on people, although I didn't know it did something to guys. Are you a fag or something," Harry said.

Louis balled his fists at his side in anger.

"I'm not a fucking fag! I'm straight. I like girls. Do you want me to spell it out for you? G-I-R-L-S. Unlike you bitch," Louis snapped, so close to beating Harry to a pulp.

"What the fuck Tomlinson. I'm not gay. Don't flatter yourself," Harry sneered.

"What part of 'I'm straight' do you not understand? Does being a fag defect your brain because you're just really stupid," Louis remarked.

"Sorry my IQ level is higher than yours. And yeah. you're right. Being a fag does defect your brain, I mean look at you. Clearly, your stupidity is a side effect of your---gayness," Harry retorted.

Louis burst out laughing, clapping his hands.

"Did you really just say that? You are stupider than I thought. Well I'm just going to go now. I need to leave before I hurt you and I couldn't possibly do that," Louis said sarcastically, "after all, since your gay, I'd technically be hitting a girl." 

Louis walked away, feeling triumphant. He got the last word and it was a really good one at that. He let a smile slip onto his face before walking into the break room.

Harry stood there angrily. His nostrils were flaring. His fists were balled up at his sides. He could feel the warm blood pumping through his veins. He was pissed. Very pissed. He had never been angrier. How dare Louis call him...gay. He wasn't gay! Not at all. He liked girls, not guys. He'd never even thought about a guy in that way. He liked girls. Boobs and vaginas. Those were his thing, not fucking penises. He shuddered in disgust. He wasn't gay. No not at all.

Louis on the other hand, couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. He had won this round. Although, he had to admit that he had never seen Harry so angry. Louis must admit he said some harsh things, but how was this time any different from before? Being called gay was an insult. Everything else Louis said to Harry was an insult as well. So why did being called 'gay' bother Harry so much? If it wasn't so true, it shouldn't have bothered him.

Louis disregarded his mind jumbling his thoughts together. He didn't need to think about anything else other than the fact that he had the last word. And he will always get the last word. After all, he's Louis Tomlinson.

"Hey Louis, you coming to the party tonight right?" Eleanor asked.

"Ugh," Louis groaned, "it's tonight?" 

"Yeah." Eleanor giggled. 

"Well guess I have to be? What about you babe?" Louis flirted, walking closer to Eleanor. She only blushed in response.

Louis kissed her cheek before saying, "Now I have to be there." He winked and left her there dumbfounded and blushing. Louis was used to this by now. He was the guy everyone wanted. His charm worked on anyone and everyone. It sounded cocky but it was true.

He had one serious girlfriend back in Doncaster when he was in high school. Her name was Hannah but when Louis got his first break, they had to end things. They still talked from time to time but their romantic spark was no longer there. 

All of his other "girlfriends", about twenty-three of them to be precise, were what he called "flings". He didn't love them, not even one. Not going to lie, he thought they were attractive which is what drew them to him but nothing ever exceeded that. It was just sex. That's all it ever was. But things always turned out badly when his ''girlfriends'' told them that they loved him and he had nothing to say back. He would get slapped as the girl cried and muttered profanity at him. 

When the shooting was over, Louis was permitted to leave, which was what he did. He drove to his flat after running some errands. He stocked up on some groceries. Unlike some other people, Louis preferred to cook a meal at home rather than order takeout. Although, he did order takeout occasionally but he'd much rather try out a new recipe. 

Louis put all his groceries in the refrigerator. There was probably going to be food at the party so he didn't really need to cook anything. 

He went to his room, trying to pick out something to wear. He settled on a Rolling Stones muscle tank with black skinny jeans and vans. He styled his hair in a quiff before walking into the living room. He sent a quick text to Zayn, telling him that he was ready to be picked up. Zayn was usually the person who picked everyone up for parties. They all had cars, they just preferred to go together. Zayn replied back shortly after.

Louis heard the car honking outside and locked the door, before walking out. The familiar outline of Zayn's Range Rover came into view. Louis opened the door and took a seat in the back since someone was already sitting in the front seat. 

They were all engrossed in a random conversation full of ridiculous topics. Louis was just making everyone laugh with his jokes. The car suddenly stopped, leaving Louis confused. He thought he was the last person Jake was going to pick up. 

Louis saw Harry walk towards the car and his face turned hard.

"Fucking no..." Louis said out loud. He was in no way going to sit in the same car as Harry. 

"What the hell Zayn?" Louis yelled.

"Sorry mate, Jerry said so," Zayn replied, genuinely sympathetic. He knew how much his best friend hated Harry. He really didn't want to but Jerry made him. 

Harry opened the door and saw Louis in the car.

"What the fuck is Louis doing here?" Harry said, in the same tone as Louis.

"Jerry's idea," Zayn replied again, not wanting to get in the middle of it.

"There's no space for him. Zayn tell him there's no space," Louis demanded firmly, gesturing to all the seats being filled.

"Fuck no. Why don't you just move over?" Harry said angrily.

"There's no space Sherlock," Louis retorted.

"Don't call me that."

"Well then leave."

"Why don't you leave?"

"Uhm guys," Zayn interrupted.

"What?!" Both Harry and Louis said at the same time.

"Why don't you just sit on his lap? We're like five minutes away," Zayn suggested to Harry.

"What? Hell no!" Louis yelled.

"I'm not sitting on his lap! I'll probably catch AIDS from him," Harry accused.

"You can't get AIDS from sitting on someone's lap smart ass," Louis retorted.

"Well knowing you, I'm pretty sure there's a way," Harry remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louis asked.

"Guys!" Zayn yelled, "just fucking do it or I'm leaving both of you." 

Harry and Louis stayed there silently. Harry let out a sigh before sitting on Louis' lap. Fuck Zayn for making him do this. Harry would have sat on anyone's lap besides Louis. Hell, he would have even sat in Zayn's lap. 

Louis' words from earlier had made Harry very angry. He knew that Louis thought he had won that round. But Harry always sought revenge, and it was about to start at this very second.

And all he could say was good luck Louis.


	5. Four

Chapter 4

Louis was fuming. He hated not being able to say anything. He wanted to let his anger out---he wanted to voice it out loud. But he couldn't do it because of his deal with Jerry and the thought of Harry sitting on his lap drove him crazy.

Why couldn't have he gotten a ride with someone else? It was given that Zayn usually gave a ride to everyone but could Harry have not gotten a ride from someone for just this once? Hell, maybe Louis should have caught a ride with someone else. It would've saved him the trouble at least.

Zayn turned up the radio to try and relieve some of the awkwardness and the tension in the air. He could sense the anger and hatred between Louis and Harry. He wanted nothing more than to make both of them happy. He was always stuck in between them and he didn't like it one bit.

He had always wondered why the two never got along. He even asked Louis if there was a proper reason but Louis would only shrug him off. In all honesty, Zayn didn't think the two of them even had a reason to absolutely despise each other.

"So uh, how's the shooting coming along?" Zayn said, trying to make casual conversation, the deadly silence scaring him. No one said anything for a few minutes but then Harry decided to say something.

"It's going fine," Harry stated.

"Yep, just peachy," Louis added, his hot breath tickling Harry's ear, which he most definitely felt.

Harry was pretty sure that Louis wasn't aware of what he was doing. If anyone else were to see, they would have thought Louis was trying to seduce Harry or something, which was ridiculous. Harry brushed it off as a small matter before something in his mind clicked. He knew exactly what to do and he was starting now.

Every time Zayn drove over a bump or a pothole, Louis felt Harry moving in his lap. It wasn't that big of a deal really, until it kept happening. Louis was starting to get a bit uncomfortable which wasn't really his fault because Harry was squirming around on his lap.

He tried to not think of it, which was nearly impossible. Zayn was driving on a flat terrain but for some reason the movement on his lap didn't stop. That was when it hit him. Harry was deliberately grinding on him. It wasn't long before he had a little 'problem".

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," Louis whispered furiously into Harry's ear, putting his hands on Harry's to try and still him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry said innocently.

"You fucking know what I'm talking about. Stop," Louis demanded, feeling aggravated and oh so very frustrated. Harry ignored as he kept grinding into Louis' lap, adding even more force than before. Louis bit back a moan, not letting Harry do this to him.

He once again put his hands on Harry's waist and forced him to stop.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," He whispered into Harry's ear, blowing hot breath over his neck. He felt Harry take a big gulp and smirked to himself as Harry stopped his actions but that didn't mean that Louis' 'problem' went away.

Louis was still pissed at Harry for even doing it in the first place. He decided to see how far he could take his teasing; give Harry a taste of his own medicine.

"Louis placed both his hands around Harry's waist again and started to trace circles on Harry's back with his right arm. Harry tensed, not expecting Louis to do that.

"How does that feel?" Louis said, in a low voice to make sure Zayn didn't hear anything. Harry didn't say anything making Louis resort to something else.

Louis trailed his hand under Harry's shirt. Harry shivered involuntarily. He put his hand over Louis', trying to make him stop.

"L-Louis," He said out of breath, "stop."

Louis didn't listen to him as he trailed up further making Harry gasp out loud.

"What the hell was that?" Zayn asked.

"N-nothing," Harry said, Louis still feeling every bit of Harry. Zayn nodded.

Louis, on the other hand, was having a lot of fun. He couldn't believe the way Harry was reacting. It was amusing and Louis couldn't help but to feel mischievous.

"I love the way you react," Louis whispered, his voice raspy.

"S-stop. Please Louis," Harry said, trying to pull Louis' hand under his shirt.

"Do you really want me to?" Louis asked.

"Yeah," Harry replied feeling breathless.

"What about now?" Louis asked, his hand trailing up Harry's thigh. Harry let out a small moan that only Louis heard. Louis only smirked when he found out Harry had a full on raging boner.

"Okay we're here guys," Zayn said. Louis removed his hand from Harry's body and walked out the car, leaving Harry sitting there dumbfounded.

Harry wanted to scream. He hated Louis more than anything but he especially hated the way Louis made him feel. He hated Louis. Louis want supposed to make him feel like that especially since he was a guy. Harry practically threw up thinking about it. He felt disgusting.

Harry got out of the car and walked into the party. Fuck Louis. Harry wouldn't let Louis get to him anymore.

He walked to where the drinks where and grabbed himself a red cup. He drowned it down in one go. He wanted to get loose.

A few minutes later, Harry was grinding on some girl that he met only a few seconds ago. He didn't know her name, not that he cared. All he knew was that she was hot and he needed to get laid.

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist as she grinded into him. He kissed her roughly, soon turning into a heavy make out session.

"There's a bedroom upstairs," She whispered.

Harry led her upstairs, locking the door behind him as he joined her on the bed.

And as he woke up the next morning, his clothes strewn all over the place and a random girl sleeping beside him naked, he forgot all about what happened. But most of all, he forgot about Louis.


	6. Five

Chapter 5

Louis was currently laying in his room, contemplating whether or not he should get up from the comfort of his bed. He had a day off today--quite frankly everyone did. He was honestly just so exhausted from all the filming and blocking that he had to do. Even annoying Harry took a toll on his once in a while.

Louis decided to stay in his bed for a few more minutes. He laid down on his stomach as he scrolled through Twitter.

@Louis_Tomlinson: Finally a day off. God bless :p

Tons of notifications popped up in his mentions right after. He looked through them and laughed at the tweets he saw. Sometimes his fans were just too funny. He followed a few of them before he locked his phone and got up. 

He walked into his bathroom and jumped into the shower. He brought his toothbrush and toothpaste with him so he could brush his teeth in there as well. He shampooed and conditioned his hair before using AXE body wash all over his body. He got out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around his waist.

He left the bathroom and entered the kitchen, deciding what to make for breakfast. He ended up choosing to make scrambled eggs with toast. Louis grabbed the eggs carton out of his fridge after heating the pan on the stove. He poured in a little oil before cracking two eggs perfectly into the pan. He heard it sizzle as the eggs started to cook. Louis lowered the temperature of the stove and scrambled up his eggs before adding in a small amount of salt. 

While he left his eggs to cook, he put in two slices of wheat bread into the toaster. When both the eggs and toast were done, he put it in a plate. He then poured himself a glass of orange juice before eating silently.

Now Louis knew that eating breakfast in a towel was kind of weird. His friends always made fun of him for it. Normal people would probably get dressed first and then eat. Louis on the other hand, preferred to eat while wearing a towel. He didn't know why. He just did it. It was his habit. It kind of stuck to him.

Louis finished his food and put his plate and glass into the dishwasher. He made his way back up to his room and got dressed. He picked out a grey muscle tank that said 'it is what it is' and black skinny jeans. He heard his phone beeping and went to go check on it.

@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson Miss me babycakes? ;)

Oh right. Louis and Harry were actually ''friends'' in the public's eye. This would be friendly banter between two best mates but only Louis knew that Harry was trying to piss him off.

@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles of course I do, come over mate :p

Louis didn't actually want Harry to come over. Not at all. He only said that to get under Harry's skin. He knew how much Harry would hate to come over to his flat and Harry was much too "polite" to decline his offer---at least in public. The both boys were fake basically but only because they were forced to get along. All Louis really wanted to do was tell the world how much he fucking hated Harry Styles. And as for Harry, his predicament wasn't too different from Louis'.

Louis looked through his mentions and saw the fans going crazy over the tweets.

@LouisLover4Ever: omg they're so cute why can't I have a best friend like that

@HarryStylesIsMyBae: damn they're best friends in the movie and they're best friends in real life. could life get any better?

Louis laughed to himself. If only that was true. Best friends in real life his ass.

@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson I would love to but I can't. I'm busssyy

@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles nonsense man, come on let's play FIFA @zaynmalik is coming over too, aren't ya Zayn? :P

@zaynmalik: @Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles since when? o_O

@Louis_Tomlinson: @zaynmalik @Harry_Styles since now .-.

@zaynmalik: @Louis Tomlinson @Harry_Styles yeah why the hell not, ill be there in 10

@Harry_Styles: @zaynmalik @Louis_Tomlinson I guess i have to come now too don't I? 

@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles @zaynmalik I know how much you would LOVE it

@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson I''ll be there

Louis smiled triumphantly. Harry didn't actually want to come. And the fact that Harry was coming against his will on his day off made Louis feel victorious. Maybe he's a bit mean but when it comes to Harry, Louis could always be meaner.

Louis tidied up his house, not wanting Zayn to see it trashed or have Harry make fun of it. He sweeped the living room and cleaned up the coffee table. When he was done, he slumped down on the couch with his phone in his hands, playing 2048.

Louis hated that game. He really did but in all honesty, it was so addicting that Louis couldn't stop playing it. He needed to beat it or he couldn't stop playing it. As of right now, his high score was 9,000 but he still hasn't reached the 2048 tile. The highest he's gotten was the 512 tile and even that was a big accomplishment to him.

He heard the door bell ringing and he immediately got up and opened it. He was welcomed with Zayn's familiar face before he let him in. Louis was about to close the door when he saw Harry walking down the hall. He kept it open for him.

"Hurry up Styles!" Louis yelled. Harry recognized Louis' voice and a dark expression overtook his face.

"Fuck you Louis," He said and walked even slower than before.

"I'm closing the door if you don't get her in two seconds," Louis remarked.

"That's fine. Then I'll actually have a reason to leave," Harry retorted, pissed at Louis for making him come in the first place.

"Actually, you won't. You know how our fans demand selfies when we hang out. Don't want to disappoint them now do we?" Louis teased, knowing that Harry wouldn't say no even if he tried.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh that only made Louis happier. There was a word in German for that; feeling pleasure in one's pain and that's exactly what Louis felt for Harry. Of course that might have been a bad thing but Louis just said 'it's only Harry' as if that changed anything. But to Louis, it did. 

Harry walked in, brushing his shoulder roughly into Louis'. Louis didn't seem to care. After all, it was just Harry. Louis followed in after him, locking the door. He found Zayn with Louis' phone in his hands, playing 2048. Zayn turned his attention away from the game when he realized that we both had entered the room.

"Sorry," Zayn said sheepishly, looking guilty for having Louis' phone in his hand. 

"No it's fine. Got nothing to hide," Louis stated, not even caring that Zayn had used his phone without his permission. That was the thing about Louis. He was laid back. He didn't really care about anything and that's what his friends liked about him the most; except for Harry. 

Harry just found it absolutely aggravating. He wanted Louis to care. He wanted Louis to get angry. And if he didn't, Harry would find a way to get him angry, which usually wasn't too hard because everything Harry did annoyed Louis. 

"I beat your high score," Zayn said, referring to 2048, which he was still playing.

"Really? What is it?" Louis asked, taking a seat next to Zayn on the couch.

"17,000," He replied, "what was your high score before?" 

"9,000" Louis admitted. Harry, who was quiet this whole time, immediately bursted into laughter. Louis diverted his attention from Zayn onto Harry.

"You're," laugh, "high score," laugh, "was only" laugh, "9,000," laugh.

"What's it to you," Louis said, getting defensive.

"You suck!" He exclaimed, finding my high score hilarious, "that's not even high!"

"It's higher than yours will ever be," Louis retorted, not liking the way Harry was making fun of him.

"Well I actually beat it which I doubt you did or you ever will," Harry said, laughing again, and the two boys were at it again, bickering mindlessly over the stupidest things.

Meanwhile, Zayn was in the middle of all of it, not knowing what to say or do. He just continued playing 2048, zoning out their argument. He got tired of their bickering after a while so he offered to play FIFA with them. Harry and Louis both stopped arguing and joined Zayn in a game of FIFA.

And it went like that for the whole night, Louis claiming that Harry cheated and Harry accusing Louis of lying and it occurred to Zayn that maybe things would never change and that he'd be like this all the time; stuck in between two of his best mates for the rest of his life. The three of them watched a movie afterwards, Louis moving as far as possible away from Harry and Harry doing the same.

But then time ticked on as the sun set down. It wasn't long before darkness overtook them. Maybe the movie was still going. Maybe it ended. But only Zayn would know as he saw Louis and Harry sleeping. Sometime during the movie, they must have moved closer because somehow Harry's head was on top of Louis' chest and Louis' arm was wrapped around Harry's waist tightly.

And then, Zayn thought, that things might change after all, because from what he was seeing, this was just the beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG this fanfiction is so fun to write! I love the dialogue between Harry and Louis


	7. 6

A/N: sorry for the POV changes

Chapter 6

A week later, Zayn realized that he might have been a tiny bit wrong--okay well very wrong. Harry and Louis' hatred for each other had gotten worse and there was obvious tension, more than there was before, in the room. Before, it was somehow tolerable but now, it was fucking unbearable. 

The two would show up at rehearsals completely fine and into their scenes, but as soon as they saw each other, all anyone heard was yelling and screaming and not to mention cursing; a lot of cursing. 

And see, this kind of stuff might have happened before a week ago, but it was never to this extent. All Zayn could see in his two friends' eyes were pure hatred; anger and hate mixing together for the latter. If Zayn had hope for a potential friendship before, then well, he had absolutely none now. 

What could have possibly happened after he had left that night? Zayn mentally went through the events of the night, thinking what could have triggered such hatred between two boys. 

Zayn tried to understand the problem here, but he couldn't. Harry and Louis had so much potential as friends. Zayn just knew that they had a kind of chemistry that no one but them would understand. They just had to see past their hatred for each other and who knows? Maybe they'll actually become good friends, dare anyone say it. 

Was it because Harry made fun of Louis' 2048 score? No it couldn't be. Stuff like that happened all the time. 

Was it because Louis cheated during FIFA and Harry called him out on it? Zayn doubted that was the reason since Louis himself knew that he was cheating. 

Maybe it was when Harry and Louis were fighting over the last slice of pizza and Harry said Louis was fat enough already. Louis knew he was pretty fit though and didn't mind being cocky about it from time to time so that's probably not what changed either. 

"Ughhh," Zayn groaned, combing his fingers through his hair in frustration. All this thinking was making his head hurt. How did Louis and Harry deal with this kind of shit on a daily basis?

Zayn took out his phone and scrolled through twitter, wanting to take his mind off of Louis and Harry for a few seconds. 

He internally sighed when he realized his timeline was full of Harry and Louis, but one thing in particular really caught his eye. 

@StylesBae: honestly I think you're all freaking out over the deleted tweet. harry deletes tweets all the time. what a big deal!1!11 #HarrysDeletedTweet 

Wait what? What deleted tweet? Zayn clicked on the hashtag to find out what the hell Harry deleted that had his timeline in such a frenzy. He instantly saw a picture of what might have been the 'deleted tweet' and clicked on it right away. 

@Harry_Styles: There's a difference between insulting someone you hate just to make them angry and telling someone you hate certain things about them just to hurt them. Because it really fucking hurts 

That's when it hit him. Zayn had completely forgotten about the part where Harry fell asleep on Louis and how they ended up basically cuddling. Surely when they woke up something must have happened. They most certainly argued and Louis probably said a crap load of insensitive things that was different from the things he said on a daily basis. Louis was a tiny little shit; that's what he was. 

Zayn quickly left his hotel room that he was now sharing with Perrie and showed up at Louis' hotel room, banging on the door incessantly. 

A few people gave him weird glances but hell, he was Zayn Malik. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted to. And if that meant showing up at his deluded best mate's room, then so be it. 

After what felt like forever, the door finally opened; a tired Louis dressed in just sweats rubbing his eyes at the door. When he saw Zayn, he stopped rubbing his eyes. 

"What the fuck do you want Zayn?" Louis grumbled, definitely not in the mood to talk to anyone. He was trying to sleep for fucks sake. 

"Well thanks for the warm welcome mate," Zayn said sarcastically whilst rolling his eyes. 

"What did you expect? You woke me up at the ass crack of dawn," Louis grumbled, hearing the bed calling his name. 

"It's three in the afternoon..." Zayn said with a look as if to say 'how much dumber can you get'.

Louis rolled his eyes and muttered a small 'whatever' before making way for Zayn to come in. 

He asked Zayn if he wanted anything to drink, being the gracious host that he most definitely was. Yeah right. 

Zayn ended up declining which got him a 'suit yourself' from Louis as he poured a glass of orange juice for himself. 

"So what's up mate?" Louis asked, "what's with the surprise visit? Not that I mind or anything." 

Which was true actually. Louis loved hanging out with Zayn. They always had a chill time and it made Louis feel good because he knew Zayn never took the shit that Louis gave to him and was  
never shy to put Louis in his place. It was kind of refreshing, if Louis were to be honest. 

"So I know that something has changed between you and Harry. You guys are even worse now, and don't even try denying it because I see everything," Zayn said straightforwardly. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about Zayn," Louis said innocently, not wanting to even talk about what happened. 

"I'm not stupid Louis. Something obviously happened after I left. I'm guessing it's when you woke up and realized you and Harry were sleeping on each other," Zayn remarked. 

Louis looked at him with wide eyes. 

"What?!" Louis exclaimed, "you knew? Why the fuck didn't you wake one of us up?" 

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Zayn said matter of factly, "so tell me what happened." 

Louis knew that there was no way out of this. So instead of making excuses as he usually would, he told his best mate exactly what happened. 

Flashback to the morning after Zayn left 

The sun shined bright through the windows, the rays hitting Louis right in the face. It should've been great really; except for the part where it was blinding him and not to mention extremely annoying. But nonetheless, he refused to wake up. Louis hadn't slept this well in a while. 

He had to admit that this was just the thing he needed. He felt so relaxed, so comfortable. He wasn't sure where he ever bought his new pillows but he definitely needed to go back and get some more. How was it even possible to have a pillow that was warm and comfortable all in one? Amazing, really. 

Louis sighed contently, wrapping his arms tighter around the pillow. Louis' eyes furrowed a bit. His pillow was actually kind of hard. He didn't care though. It was too comfortable to let go. It wasn't until his pillow made a noise when Louis' eyes shot open. That's when he saw something that made his skin crawl. 

His pillow wasn't a pillow at all. It was fucking Harry Styles. 

"What the hell?!" Louis screamed, pushing Harry off of him, making the younger boy land on the floor with a loud thud. Harry woke up immediately, eyes wide open in confusion. 

"Shit," Harry said, rubbing his head with his right hand, "what the fuck's wrong with you?" 

"What the fuck's wrong with me? No, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why the hell were you sleeping on me?" Louis yelled in aggravation. How dare Harry completely manhandle him like that?

To Louis' utmost surprise, Harry burst out laughing. 

"Me? Sleeping on you? Well you're quite the joker. You were the one cuddling me," Harry said, continuing his fit of laughter. 

It was Louis' turn to start laughing. Louis? Cuddling? That was just a combination that would kind of never happen. He didn't even cuddle with girls after sex. It was just a quick fuck and then bye bye. And on top of that, Harry was a guy, so yeah, that definitely didn't happen. 

Harry immediately stopped laughing at the sound of Louis' laughter filling the room. Why the hell was Louis laughing?

"You're fucking hopeless," Louis said, squinting as he laughed louder, "what are you even doing with your life?" 

"More than you ever will," Harry sneered, feeling offended, "look at you. How'd you even manage to get into the business? Whoever gave you the role obviously must've been blind."

"Who the fuck are you to talk? The only reason you even got the part was because of your 'good looks' which is really funny since you obviously lack in the physical department," Louis said, staring hatefully at Harry. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry snarled. 

"Well, how do I say this nicely?" Louis started sarcastically, an evil glint in his eye, "you look like a fucking gay princess with those curls. And your dimples? Oh god, I could go on for days about how fucking stupid you look with two holes in your face." 

Louis took a moment to take in Harry's expression. He felt triumphant when he saw the anger in Harry's eyes. Louis wanted to push it a little further. 

"Shall I go on?" Louis said ever so sweetly, "your clothing choices are horrid. You buy all this expensive shit and you still manage to look homeless. What's up with that? Oh! And your headbands! Fucking hell, you're not filming for Pirates of the Caribbean. Wrong movie, sorry." 

Louis couldn't help but laugh at the end. He really could go on and on for days. He would never get tired. 

Harry, on the other hand, looked furious. His hands were clenched in his lap, and his eyes were blazing from a deep hatred inside. He wanted to hurt Louis; just wanted to punch him. 

"You're such a fucking asshole! I don't even understand why people like you. How do you even have friends? I fucking hate you. Good the fucking bye Tomlinson," Harry yelled at Louis, getting up and leaving.

Louis should have been satisfied with Harry's reaction. Actually, he should have been fucking gleaming in joy. But what he shouldn't have felt was---what was it? Guilt? And more importantly why was Louis feeling guilty? Especially because of Harry? These were all questions Louis was too confused to answer. Instead, he just closed the door that Harry left wide open. What a fuck face. 

He then checked his phone, seeing that he had two messages from Zayn. 

From: Joint Buddddyy  
3:48 am

eyo mate! had to leave, perrie's in town. catch ya later. dont kill harreh

From: Joint Buddddyy  
2:16 pm

is harry still at ur place? in one piece hopefully??

Louis didn't know whether to laugh at Zayn's stupidity or cry because Zayn was asking about Harry's whereabouts. Zayn was Louis' best mate. Not Harry's. Harry could fuck right off. 

Louis pursed his lip. Shit, when did he become so possessive and jealous? He didn't own Zayn. Zayn could be friends with whomever he pleased. But why Harry? Why was it always Harry? Why couldn't it just be Louis for once? That's all he ever wanted. 

To: Joint Buddddyy  
3:15 pm

yea he's gone and in one piece unfortunately 

After sending that text, Louis got dressed and met up with Niall. He could really use some drinks right now. And Niall was the perfect person to go to a bar and get wasted with. He always was. 

Flashback over 

Louis looked at Zayn, wanting to see what his reaction after Louis told him what happened. 

Zayn stared at Louis for a few seconds before breaking the tedious silence. 

"So you just went to a bar? With Niall?" Zayn asked. 

"Um..yeah," Louis said lamely, feeling rather embarrassed for a reason unknown. 

"What the hell Louis? You insensitive bastard!" Zayn raised his voice, "you can't just tell people that kind of shit. Especially since it hurts."

"I tell Harry that kind of shit all the time and he doesn't seem to be affected," Louis said matter of factly. 

"Well he obviously was to have tweeted something about it," Zayn retorted. 

"So that's the reason why you guys took the hatred to the complete next level." Zayn muttered more to himself. 

"What do you mean he tweeted something about it?" Louis asked.

"You're telling me you didn't see it?" Zayn questioned, raising his eyebrows. 

"No, I didn't," Louis stated. 

Zayn sighed before pulling out his phone and showing Louis the picture of the deleted tweet. 

Louis' eyes scanned over the tweet quickly, his brain not being able to process the fact that Harry actually tweeted something like that. 

Louis' looked a little guilty but the expression left just as soon as it came, making Zayn wonder if he had imagined it. Right after, Louis' face hardened, which made Zayn even more confused. 

"Oh," Louis started before sneering loudly, "so now he's trying to play the fucking victim?" 

Zayn immediately became bewildered. 

"What the fuck Louis?" Zayn questioned, "what you said was obviously mean and insensitive. Of course it fucking hurt!" 

"Whatever. He says shit like that to me all the time but you don't see me playing the victim do you?" Louis remarked. 

"What am I gonna do with you?" Zayn said, face palming. 

"Well you could sit your ass down on the sofa and play some Black Ops with me and I'll get us some drinks," Louis said, a small smile on his face. 

"Do I even have a fucking choice?" Zayn groaned, although the smile on his face totally gave his facade away. 

"Absolutely not." Louis smirked. 

So they played Black Ops and got absolutely smashed and Louis loved it. He loved how easily Zayn dropped the matter. He loved how he had a friend like Zayn who was there for him no matter what. The Zouis friendship was as strong as fuck. 

They lost track of what time it was. They stopped playing Black Ops and ended up just talking about stupid shit people talk about when they were drunk. 

"And so I was like no, this clearly means no," Louis said, smiling from ear to ear. Zayn started laughing and really, they both looked like idiots. 

"We're fucking wasted," Zayn said. Louis retorted with some sarcastic response as per usual. 

Both of their phones beeped at the same time, averting their attention from their drunken thoughts. Zayn and Louis stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into a fit of laughter. 

"Check your phone Lewis," Zayn slurred, laughing a bit. 

"You too Malik," Louis tried saying but it came out more like 'you too milk'. Zayn was too drunk to realize though. 

Both boys looked at who texted them and was surprised when they both got one from Jerry. 

From: Jerry Da Boss  
1:09 am

cast meeting first thing tomorrow be there 

"Well looks like the old man knows how to send a group text," Louis joked. And yes, Zayn laughed for the millionth time that night. 

"That, he does," Zayn said. 

But little did they know Jerry had quite of a big surprise in store when they got into the meeting first thing tomorrow. A very big surprise.

\--


	8. 7

Chapter 7

When Louis woke up the next day looking like shit, no one could really blame him. He had a massive hangover that made him severely regret his decision of drinking. His head hadn't hurt like this since forever ago. He must of drank more than usual because fucking hell, this shit was painful. 

Louis got up out of his bed, which he later found out was actually the couch. He accidentally stepped on something that felt like an arm, unknown to the fact that Zayn was knocked out on the ground. Louis held his breath, in fear that Zayn would yell at him for stepping on his arm but much to Louis' relief, Zayn didn't move an inch. Zayn really was a deep sleeper. 

Louis walked into the bathroom and did his usual morning duties: taking a shower, brushing his teeth, etc. When he was done, he decided it was best to wake Zayn up. How? He had absolutely no idea. 

"Zaynn," Louis said, trying to wake his friend.

"Well that's not going to work," Louis muttered to himself. Looked like Louis would have to resort to some other tactic. 

Louis got up close to Zayn, right near his ear as if to whisper something to him. Except, he wasn't planning on whispering. 

"ZAAAYYYNNNN," He yelled in the sleeping boy's ear. 

Zayn's body jolted upwards as his eyes shot open. He then realized what was going on, a pissed expression etching it's way on his face. 

"What the fuck Louis?" He groaned, his hand covering his now damaged ear, "you blasted my ear drum you twat!" 

"Sorry." Louis didn't look sorry at all. He even had the audacity to smirk at Zayn. Zayn was too tired to even argue with Louis this early in the morning. 

"Jerry wants us to be there in like ten minutes so you're going to have to hurry," Louis said, genuinely this time. 

Zayn didn't even bother replying as he walked into Louis bathroom. Well then. He got out a few minutes later, looking a bit better than before. And okay, that was not fair at all. Zayn drank just as much as Louis so why was Louis the only one looking like shit? What a messed up world he lived in. What a messed up world indeed. 

"I'm hungry as fuck," Zayn grumbled. 

"You know what happened last time I tried cooking so McDonalds it is?" Louis questioned. 

"Don't remind me," Zayn muttered. Louis chuckled in response. 

"Let's go," Zayn said, "we're already late."

"We're always late," Louis stated, "they should know that by now." 

Zayn tried hiding his small smile at that, because yes, that was most definitely true. They were just partners in crime like that, which got them in trouble. A lot. 

"I'm driving," Zayn said, walking to the driver's seat of the car. 

"But you don't even know how to drive," Louis replied, getting into the passenger seat nonetheless. 

"Louis, you're killing my vibe," Zayn remarked, buckling his seatbelt because, safety first. 

"Shut up and drive," Louis said. 

So he did, and okay, Louis might have just quoted Rihanna lyrics but that's only between him and Zayn. 

 

"Why are you both so late?" was the first thing Louis heard when he and Zayn walked into the shoot. They may have tried sneaking in so that it looked like they were there on time, but clearly it didn't work. 

Zayn and Louis stared at Jerry with wide eyes. Louis opened his mouth to try and say something but no words were coming out. Jerry only looked between the pair skeptically, waiting for an answer. 

"Well?" He inquired. 

Louis decided to clear the silence, suddenly aware of the fact that everyone was watching. More importantly, Harry was watching. And Louis couldn't look like an idiot in front of Harry. No way. 

"You see Jerry," Louis said, trying to sweet talk his way out of this, "it was Zayn's fault." He pointed his finger at the tan-skinned boy and Zayn immediately became bewildered. So much for best mates. 

Zayn gave him a look as if to say 'are you fucking kidding me? It was your idea to drink. I'm going to destroy you.' 

"You had your chance Tomlinson," Jerry said, "but we all know Zayn's innocent." Zayn started smiling, looking Louis directly in the eye, taunting him. 

"No, you're wrong! I was trying not to die because of his reckless driving! He almost crashed my car into a tree and we were on the highway," Louis tried explaining. Jerry only rolled his eyes before telling everyone to take a seat. 

Louis quickly scanned the room, looking for a familiar curly-headed boy. He saw his faint silhouette two rows in front of him. 

"Do you think we're going to finish filming this month?" Jerry asked. 

The crowd erupted into murmurs of 'yes' and 'yeah'. 

"No," Jerry said firmly, slamming his hand down on the table, "we're not." 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows? Why not? Everything was moving on smoothly. 

"Do you wanna know why?" Jerry inquired, as if to read Louis' mind. 

This time, the crowd was silent as they nodded their heads. 

"Because I've watched the scenes we've filmed and I don't see any emotion in you all! You're supposed to feel the part. Anyone can act but not everyone can sell it," Jerry explained. 

"Which is why," Jerry continued, "you need to get yourselves together. I wanna see emotion. I wanna look at you and believe the words that are coming out of your mouth. Can you do that?" 

A chorus of 'yes' filled the room. 

"Good. And one more thing," Jerry added, "we're moving the shoot somewhere else."

Instantaneously, everyone started talking amongst themselves. Some people were excited, others were not. Louis, however, was feeling exhilarated. He wanted nothing more than to go to a new place. He needed a change of scenery. Louis Tomlinson could only stay in one place for so long. 

"Shut up. I'm not done," Jerry yelled. The murmurs and whispers stopped. 

"As I was trying to say," He said, "we're moving the shoot somewhere else. Or in other words, Berlin, Germany." 

Germany? They were going to Germany? Louis was smiling from ear to ear. He liked this. He liked this a lot. 

"And since I doubt any of you have somewhere to live in Germany, we reserved hotel rooms for you," Jerry continued, "but you're sharing with someone. There are lists of the information on this table. You can stop being lazy and come get them yourselves."

Louis didn't bother walking up and looking at the list on the table. He knew he was already bunking with Zayn. He always did. The guy who comes up with these types of arrangements was afraid of Louis so he always did whatever Louis wanted. It was kind of amazing really. 

"Aye," Louis yelled, walking over to Zayn, "I'm so excited! Can't wait to bunk with you and just chill you know?" 

Zayn looked at him for a few seconds, a weird expression on his face. It was kind of scaring Louis. 

"Louis," Zayn said carefully, "I'm not bunking with you."

"What?" He said, taking the list from Zayn's hand, eyes widening at what he saw. 

Room 307

Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson


	9. 8

A/N: not edited 

Chapter 8

Anger wasn't the right word to describe the emotion Louis was feeling. Louis wasn't angry. No, he was furious. 

He was most definitely not going to room with Harry. They couldn't even stand in the same room without killing each other. How could they sleep in one together? What kind of sick joke was this?

If Louis could throw a temper tantrum, he would. Except he didn't because here he was, a few days after the cast meeting, standing in an airport, waiting for everyone else to arrive. He probably looked like a lunatic, muttering colorful profanity about how great his luck was, but Louis didn't care. 

Thankfully, Niall had arrived, greeting Louis with good company. 

Niall worked alongside Zayn in the blocking department. He was the one that made sure the actors and actresses were standing in a good angle relative to the camera. It looked like an easy job, but Louis knew it wasn't. Niall's face would always be red from all the screaming he had to do. Plus, Zayn usually complained about his job; talking about how pathetic humans were and how they were completely irrelevant to Mother Nature. So basically, Zayn didn't take shit from "puny little humans." 

"Hey Louis!" Niall said in his cheery voice, "excited for Germany? It's going to be buzzing!"

"Well I was," Louis said before rolling his eyes, "and you think everything's buzzing."

"True true. But what changed?" Niall intrigued. 

"I have to share a room with Harry," Louis groaned, his eyes burning holes into the squeaky clean floor. 

"What's so bad about that?" Niall asked, "Harry's a good lad. Quite funny once you get to know him. Except someone needs to tell him to stop with the knock knock jokes because, no just no."

"Good lad my ass! I'm not planning to ever get to know him and he's not either so I think I'm good. I don't know. I just hate him so much to the point where if there was a fire in a room, I'd save everyone and get him too, but at the last minute, right when he thinks he's out, I'd throw him on the ground and run out. He would do the same and I'm fine with that," Louis rambled. 

"Yeah," Niall said, "why do you hate each other so much?"

"I don't know Niall. You know how sometimes you hate someone for no absolute reason and just their entire being makes you angry?" Louis asked. 

"No?" Niall replied. 

"Well that's what happened to me and Harry," Louis explained. 

"Or.." Niall started to say. 

"Or what?" 

"You and Harry hate each other because you're secretly in love with each other." Niall said, a huge grin on his face. 

Louis, on the other, was plotting very colorful ways he could kill the blonde-haired boy and get away with it. For example, he could skin him and chop him up, piece by piece, before putting him in a bag. Then, he would bring him home and tell Zayn that he bought beef for Zayn to make curry with. And when Zayn was done making Niall curry, Louis would take it and throw it out. 

But wait, Louis thought. He couldn't just waste food like that. There were people starving out there! He would have to give it to someone; not just anyone though. He would give it to Harry. Yes, he would watch Harry as he unknowingly ate the Irish boy, telling Zayn that his 'beef curry', was delicious. Damn, Louis was good. 

"Louis!" Niall yelled. 

Louis was so lost in his dark thoughts that he didn't realize Niall was trying to get his attention for the last five minutes. 

"Whatever Niall," Louis retorted, "Harry and I are strictly enemies. There's only pure hatred between us. Nothing else."

"Whatever you say mate," Niall said, putting his hands up as if to say 'I surrender'.

"But what I don't understand is that everyone knows we hate each other," Louis explained, "so what kind of idiot put us in the same room together?"

"That idiot was me," A deep voice said behind Louis. He turned around slowly, his eyes widening. 

"Jerry?" Louis whimpered. He may or may not have been intimidated by his boss, although he would never admit it out loud. 

"And you know," Jerry said, "just because you said that, you can't sit next to Niall on the plane anymore."

"Then who do I sit next to?" Louis questioned. 

"Harry." 

"Fuck no!" Louis yelled frantically, "you're already making me room with him. There's no way I'm going to sit next to him for 12 more hours! I'm going to lose my mind!" 

"Hey Niall," Jerry said, completely ignoring Louis' speech, "do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" 

"The sound of someone getting fired?" Jerry said. 

No no no. This was not going to happen to him right now. He's already come so far. Louis was one of Hollywood's hottest actors right now. He was at the top and his stardom was still rising. There was no way he was going to let this slip away from him. 

"I'll do it," Louis muttered. 

"I'm sorry what was that?" Jerry questioned. 

Bitch. 

"I'll do it," Louis answered, a little louder this time. 

"Do what?" Jerry asked. 

Motherfucker. 

"I'll sit next to him," Louis said firmly. 

"Sit next to who?" Jerry inquired. 

Dick. 

"Harry."

"Harry who? Harry Potter?" Jerry wondered. 

Cunt. 

"Harry Styles." 

"Oh really? I thought you were going to sit with Niall. But since you're begging me, sure, you can sit with Harry." Jerry said before walking over to a group of other actors. 

What the hell? Jerry the asswipe fucking played him like a ratchet game of chutes and ladders. He didn't even have to sit with Harry and now, shit. How the hell is he going to last sitting next to Harry for 12 hours? But more importantly, how is he going to last two months sharing a room with Harry? 

Nonstop flight 1432 to Berlin, Germany is now on board. Nonstop flight 1432 to Berlin, Germany is now on board. 

Louis made his way over to the gate with Niall, Zayn, and a couple of other people. He was about to load his carry on in the compartment above the first class seats when Niall called his name. 

"Hey Louis," He said, "what's Niall curry?"

Oh. He must've said that part out loud. He just told Niall that it was a special type of curry named after him which Niall believed wholeheartedly. 

Louis finally sat down, feeling exhausted from the past week: packing, cleaning, and acting. All these things took a toll on him after awhile. Being an actor looked easy, but it really wasn't. Louis had first-hand experience with that. 

Louis was about to pop some headphones in to listen to The Fray when he was interrupted, rather rudely, by none other than Harry. 

"I'm sitting next to the window. Move," Harry demanded firmly. 

"Well okay your majesty. I'll just get up here. Your wish is my command," Louis remarked, sarcasm dripping off every word. 

"I'm waiting," Harry said, his veins pumping with blood. Why couldn't he just move? That was supposed to be his seat anyway. Not Louis'. 

"Let him know that you know best cause after all you do know best," Louis sang along with The Fray, completely ignoring Harry and okay, that was kind of pissing Harry off. 

"You're a dick. I fucking hate you," Harry sneered loudly, making sure that Louis could hear him. 

"Not as much as I hate you," Louis retorted. 

"That's impossible. I hate you more than you could ever imagine," Harry remarked. 

"Yeah okay," Louis said, not believing Harry one bit. 

"Whatever."

"Okay."

"You're singing's shit by the way," Harry remarked. 

"Yours is worse." Louis said. 

"You've never heard me sing," Harry said, looking at Louis like 'are you stupid?'

"Don't need to," Louis simply replied, not looking at Harry as he pretended to be doing something on his phone when really, he just wanted to piss Harry off by not giving him his full attention. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry retorted. 

"Whatever you want it to mean," Louis said indifferently, still clicking on random apps and then exiting them a few seconds later. 

"What kind of fucked up logic is that?" Harry sneered. He was getting pissed now. Why the fuck wasn't Louis looking at him? Why was he acting like he had superiority over Harry? If Louis was going to insult him, then he should at least look at him. 

"I don't know," Louis said, "you tell me."

Okay, that was it. Harry wasn't going to take this shit any longer. 

"Fucking look at me," Harry yelled harshly. 

"There's nothing to see," Louis retorted, going through his camera roll. 

"You know what? Fuck you. I can't believe I have to share a room with a piece of trash," Harry said. He secretly knew that would get a rise out of Louis and right now, he needed that. It was like he feeded off this hatred that he had for the blue-eyed boy. It wasn't healthy, but neither were chocolate chip cookies but people still ate them. 

"I know right," Louis said, "I mean sucks to be you, having to live with yourself like that."

"I really don't like you," Harry muttered. 

"Good for you."

Harry didn't bother replying back. He had better things to do with his life. 

 

Four hours had gone by when Harry woke up from his nap. The sun was going down and that made Harry happy. He always did love flying during the night. 

He looked over to find Louis knocked out against his seat. His head was tilted in a weird way that would probably make his neck hurt when he woke up, not that Harry cared. If it were anyone else, he would have fixed their position. But this was Louis Tomlinson. He didn't deserve Harry's help.

Harry drummed his fingers along the edge of his seat subconsciously. He had nothing to do, so really, it wasn't his fault that he was bored out of his mind. 

"Would you fucking stop?" A high pitched voice said. 

Great, Louis was awake. Note the sarcasm. 

Harry just ignored Louis' presence, acting as if he didn't hear him. He then pulled out a magazine from  
the side of his seat. He flipped to some random page, not even bothering to look at the front cover. 

10 things that will surely make her moan in bed

What the fuck? What kind of magazine was this? He closed it, looking at the front cover. 

Cosmopolitan. 

Of course it was. What else could it possibly be? Harry quickly put the magazine away, suddenly feeling embarrassed. He didn't need sex tips from a magazine. He was great in bed, and he wasn't afraid to be cocky about it either. 

He looked at Louis from the corner of his eye. Louis was doing something on his phone, which didn't surprise Harry at all. 

Harry was getting extremely antsy. He was so bored. He had to entertain himself with something. He couldn't even argue with Louis because that idiot was glued to his phone. 

Louis, Harry thought. He suddenly thought of a way to occupy his time, and boy would it be an entertaining one.

Harry took out his phone. He plugged in some headphones, not actually playing any music. His left hand was pretending to scroll through his songs and his right hand, well it was a little occupied at the moment. 

Harry rested his right hand on Louis' thigh. Louis immediately tensed and looked over at Harry, who was staring at his phone, as if he wasn't rubbing circles onto Louis' thigh. 

He tried not to burst out laughing. Oh god, this was just too funny. Remember what happened that time Zayn was driving him and Louis to that party? Yeah, Harry didn't actually forget about that. And he was glad he didn't, because now was the perfect time for revenge. 

"What the fuck Harry?" Louis said sharply, putting his hand over Harry's because really, he just wanted Harry's hand to leave his thigh. 

Harry only ignored him, increasing the volume of his 'music', making sure Louis saw him, which he did. 

"Harry," Louis sneered, "if you don't move your hand from my thigh in the next five seconds I'm going to--oh." Louis breath hitched in his throat when Harry trailed his hand up further. And fuck, what did he just do?

Harry's hand was now moving dangerously close to Louis' crotch. Louis was feeling hot all over and his skin-tight jeans suddenly felt even tighter. 

Louis ripped the headphones out of Harry's ear. 

"I know you can hear me," Louis said, "so I'm going to count to three and whatever the fuck you think you're doing is going to stop." 

Harry smirked this time, letting Louis know that he heard him. He turned to face the hot and bothered boy. 

"What is it exactly that I'm doing, Louis?" Harry said, his voice suddenly sounding ten times deeper than it usually was. He seemed to be enjoying this more than he should, really. The whole situation was hilarious to him. 

Louis was about to say something sarcastic--which yes, he could say in a situation like this but then Harry's hand was literally a centimeter away. Louis tried to ignore the fact that he had a full on boner because let's face it, Louis was totally embarrassed.

"H-Harry," Louis said, closing his eyes against his will, because fuck, why was Louis' body reacting this way? His mind was a jumbled mess even though he had so many things to say, but 'Harry' was definitely not one of them. 

"Mmhm?" Harry said into the crook of Louis' neck and when did he fucking get there? Louis may have accidentally let out a small moan, which Harry definitely heard. Louis could feel him smirking against his neck. 

And then it happened. Harry's hand was fucking right there and hell, Louis would be lying if he said that didn't feel good. 

Harry's other hand teasingly made it's way under Louis' shirt. Louis' breath hitched, his body tensing at the cold feeling of Harry's fingers on his warm stomach. 

"Hi can I get you anything to drink sir?"

And then it was gone. Harry pulled back quickly, snatching his hand away from Louis. Louis bit his lip because what the hell just happened? 

"A drink would be lovely actually," Harry said, in an overly chipper voice. 

"Great," The flight attendant said, "what would you like?" 

"Just lemonade, love," He said, flashing a bright smile at the red-head, whose boobs were out on display all of a sudden. 

Pull up your shirt, Louis thought, pathetic whore. 

"Anything else?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes way too many times, and did Harry actually think that was attractive? Louis sure as hell didn't.

"Just your number babe," Harry replied, winking at her, a huge smirk on his face. 

What a manwhore, Louis thought, I hope he gives her herpes. 

The flight attendant smiled at Harry flirtatiously before writing her number down on a napkin. Harry excused himself before walking to the toilet. 

Louis just sat there in his chair for a few minutes, trying to comprehend what exactly happened, and when he did, he swore there was smoke coming out of his ears. 

Who did Harry fucking think he was, putting his dirty hands all over Louis like that, especially against his will?   
He felt even more disgusted then he did the one time he had sex with a girl on her front lawn. He just couldn't believe it. Harry basically felt him up in an airplane. There were so many things wrong with that. 

First of all, Louis wasn't gay, nor would he ever be. Just the thought of doing that, or anything intimate with a guy, was enough to make him sick. 

Second of all, Harry wasn't either. No matter how many times Louis called Harry gay, he knew that deep down he really wasn't. He literally fucked every girl with two legs, which okay Louis did too so he couldn't say that in a bad way. 

Third, it was disgusting. Whatever Harry just did felt so wrong and just, disgusting. It was gross. Harry was a guy and Louis was a guy. That's just plain weird. And on top of that, they both hated each other. So no, that didn't feel good. Not at all. 

Louis was tired of making a list of all the things that were wrong with what just happened. He would have to put Harry back in his place. Louis knew Harry wanted to piss him off and congratulations, he did. 

Louis got out of his seat and walked to the toilet. He stood outside, waiting for Harry to come out. 

Meanwhile, Harry was dying. Okay, he wasn't literally dying but he might as well have been. He had spent the last five minutes laughing his ass off in the toilet. This was what his life had become. 

It wasn't his fault though. It was just so funny. He knew how Louis had felt the night of the party. It was just so fun to mess with him. And god, Louis had looked so pissed off, it was amazing. 

Harry laughed even louder, covering his mouth right after because he was sure his laughter could be heard from outside. What would people even think when they heard laughter coming from the toilet? 

When he finally settled down, he left the bathroom, only to be slammed into the wall just seconds after. He was about to scream bloody murder when familiar blue eyes stared back at him. 

"Louis," Harry breathed out. 

"No," Louis said icily, "you shut the fuck up." Harry did as he was told. Being held against a wall with a pissed off Louis was not very pleasant. 

"Whatever you did back there wasn't funny. I'm not a fucking faggot," Louis sneered. 

"I'm not either smart ass," Harry replied back just as sharply.

"Then don't ever do shit like that again. Or I will fucking kill you. Fuck Jerry. I don't even care if I get cut. Better for me so I don't have to see your face again," Louis said. 

"You're the one who fucking started it," Harry retorted, "payback's a bitch." 

"What are you even talking about?" Louis said, rolling his eyes. 

"You know what?" Harry snapped, getting out of Louis' hold, "forget it. Just stay out of my fucking way or I won't hesitate to snap your neck."

"Are you threatening me?" Louis remarked, disbelief in his eyes. 

"Yeah. I am."

"Go to hell," Louis yelled, flipping Harry off, "just leave me the fuck alone."

"Gladly," Harry retorted. 

And so they parted ways, both boys thinking they finally got rid of the other. They were free. No more insults. No more fights. This was exactly what they were waiting for. 

Except, life had a funny way of doing things, and making Harry and Louis think they finally got rid of each other was one of them. 

Little did they know, fate had other plans.


	10. 9

Chapter 9

It was three in the morning when the plane had finally landed in Berlin--or so Louis thought. He honestly had no idea what the time difference was but from seeing how dark it was outside, he could tell it was late, which meant it was time to sleep. He was extremely exhausted and the jet lag wasn't helping one bit. 

He caught a taxi just outside the airport, not even bothering to talk to any of the other actors, actresses, or crew. He was in a bad state and communicating with people would only put him in a foul mood. 

He gave the driver the address to the hotel, not knowing whether or not he spoke English. Did people in Germany even speak English? He was too tired to ask so he sat back and peered out the window, trying not to fall asleep on the way there. It was tempting, but with a strong will, he managed not to. 

Louis pulled out a few dollars to pay the driver when he realized that he only had American dollars. He was so caught up on trying to leave the airport that he completely forgot to exchange currency. What kind of money did people in Germany even use? The universe must have something against him. He just knew it. 

"No no," The taxi driver said in a strong German accent, "it's fine. I take it."

Louis sighed in relief, thanking him. The world needed more people like the chubby, old man in front of him. What a lifesaver. 

He then trudged into the hotel with his things, checking in with the reservation number Jerry had given him. The bell boy took Louis' suitcase and put it into one of those carts people really only saw in movies before taking it with him to the elevator. Louis followed after him, the room card in his hand. 

He stood outside the room, inserting the room card into the slot before hearing it unlock. The bell boy put Louis' suitcase in the room. Louis thanked him before shutting the door.

Louis' jaw dropped when he stepped foot into the room. It wasn't just a room. He was staying in a fucking luxury suite. Jerry hadn't mentioned anything about a suite but he at least did something right.

Louis walked into an area that kind of looked like a living room. There was a letter sitting atop the TV stand. 

Louis, Harry

I know you guys are wondering why I put you in a room together, considering the fact that you hate each other. But, at the meeting when I said no one had chemistry, I didn't mean you. You both have amazing chemistry on screen and you really sell it to the audience. I put you in this room together so that maybe, somehow, someway, that chemistry can be used outside the movie. Kind of like best friends on screen, best friends off screen you know? Just something other than enemies. Hatred isn't a good thing to feel. I want you to understand that. 

And I know you're pissed, especially you Louis, but this is for the best. Let's just hope this isn't going to turn into a huge disaster. I'm watching you. I have a good feeling about this. Don't let me down. 

Jerry 

Louis didn't know what to feel about what Jerry said in the letter. He appreciated the fact that Jerry was trying to do something good out of the bottom of his heart, but him and Harry? Friends? There was a higher chance of him fucking a cactus blindfolded than there was of him befriending Harry. And not just friends, best friends? People always said to dream big, but hell, this was definitely not what they were talking about. 

Louis put the letter back where he found it. Harry would probably see it when he got there and maybe get a better understanding on why they were put together in the first place. 

The tired boy then walked into what looked like a bedroom. There were two queen-sized beds separated with a night stand. That meant that Harry would be sleeping about two feet next to him, which was much too close for Louis' liking. 

He pushed one of the beds as far as he could from the other without taking it out of the room. And okay, that might have been a little childish but if he was going to stay in the same room as Harry, he was going to move as far as possible. 

When he was finally done, Louis knocked out on his bed, dressed in just sweats. He snuggled into the blanket, the chilly Berlin weather causing goosebumps to arise on his skin. He heard a click that only meant Harry had finally got there, but Louis was too tired to care, falling into a deep, deep slumber. 

 

The next morning, Harry's phone blared throughout the room, some weird indie song playing. 

"Would you make that fucking noise stop?" Louis groaned into the pillow, half asleep. 

"I'm trying you twat!" Harry yelled back on his side of the room. He got his phone off the stand, only to see Jerry's name on the screen. Harry answered the phone, pressing it into his ear. 

"What's taking you so long to get here? Louis too," Jerry's firm voice said through the phone. 

"What are you talking about? Get where?" Harry questioned. 

"To the shoot! Don't tell me you guys forgot..." Jerry stated. 

Oh shit. He did forget and telling from the way Louis was still sleeping on his bed, he did too. 

"Uh, no we didn't," Harry said, "we're actually our way. Can't talk. See youuuu." He hung up the phone. 

Harry walked over to Louis' bed, wondering how to wake him up. He wanted nothing more than to just leave Louis sleeping there, not even caring whether or not he showed up, but since he told Jerry they would both be there, he couldn't. 

Harry grabbed Louis' pillow from underneath his head. He then started hitting Louis with it. 

"Wake up asshole!" Harry hollered, hitting Louis with much more force now. The sleeping boy jolted awake, eyes widening before his blurry vision landed on Harry. 

"What the hell do you want?" Louis groaned, rubbing his eyes. 

"We're late. Jerry just called. I would've just left you here but Jerry would slaughter me so get your lazy ass out of bed," Harry said, pulling the covers off Louis, when he noticed that he was shirtless. Harry had absolutely no comments on that. 

"Fucking hell," Louis said, wrapping his arms around himself, feeling cold, "I'm up!"

He quickly did his usual morning routine, before getting dressed in a Rolling Stones shirt and black jeans before slipping on his black vans. He then got his necessities for the day. 

He opened the door to leave when Harry walked right out; out of the door that Louis held open so that he could leave, not Harry.

"Asshole," Louis muttered under his breath. Harry seemed to have heard him because he stopped abruptly, turning around. 

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "what was that? Couldn't quite catch it." 

"Might want to get your ears checked out then," Louis replied sarcastically,   
rolling his eyes before walking past Harry, making sure to harshly 'bump' into his shoulder.

He stood outside the hotel, trying to catch a taxi. No one seemed to be stopping however, probably not being able to see his small frame. 

Louis noticed Harry's presence a few feet away from him. He watched from the corner of his eye as Harry waved over a taxi, watching it stop in front of Harry moments later. 

What the fuck? Louis was literally  
trying to hail a cab for the past five minutes but then Harry comes and takes the only available one? He walked over to Harry begrudgingly. 

"That's my taxi," Louis said firmly. 

"No it's not," Harry replied, "I called it over." 

"No," Louis said, "I was trying to get it to come over here for the past five minutes but they couldn't see me." 

Harry started laughing, mocking Louis for his height. Louis was about to say something when another taxi pulled up in front of him. 

"Hey you need a taxi?" The driver asked, pointing to Louis. 

"Yeah," Louis replied. 

"Okay," The driver replied, "I take the money beforehand though, so you have to give it to me now." 

Louis nodded his head, taking his wallet from his back pocket. 

"Shit," Louis muttered, "I still don't have the right currency."

Of course this kind of thing would happen to him twice in less than forty eight hours. 

"Sorry man," the driver said, "you're going to have to find someone else." He drove away, leaving Louis standing there, dumbfounded. 

How rude, Louis thought. He might have just hated that driver a little more than he hated Harry. Just a little, which was saying something since, well, he hated Harry a lot. 

"Get in," Harry demanded, turning to Louis. 

"What?" Louis asked stupidly, not grasping exactly what Harry was trying to say. 

"Get in the taxi," Harry said again, looking at Louis. 

"What? Why?" Louis intrigued. He was so confused. Did Harry just tell him to get in the taxi or was it just his imagination? Was he actually being nice and helping Louis out?

"Get in the fucking taxi unless you want me to leave your sorry ass standing here, looking like the moron that you are," Harry snapped, his patience finally running thin with the stubborn   
boy in front of him. 

"Then leave me here fucking dick! I'd rather die then ride in the same taxi as you," Louis spat at Harry, so much anger in his eyes. His blood was pumping and he was sure that people were starting to watch. 

Too soon, Louis thought angrily, that son of a bitch would never do anything out of the goodness of his heart for me, but it's okay since neither would I for that ungrateful bastard. 

"You're such a prick. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Harry remarked before rolling his eyes at Louis, who was acting like a four year old and okay, Harry was too, although he wouldn't admit it. 

"I'm going to scour your fucking eyes out if you don't stop talking to me," Louis sneered. 

"That's it," Harry said, having enough of this bullshit. He picked Louis up, putting him over his shoulder and walked over to the taxi, dumping him on the seat before sitting down. 

Louis' face instantly became perplexed. Did Harry just pick him up like a fucking baby? He stared at Harry for a few seconds, contemplating just how demented he must be to pull a stunt like that. 

"Just how big of a death wish do you have?" Louis sneered, voice full of venom, at the curly haired boy. 

"You brought it upon yourself. Now shut the fuck up and stop talking to me. I'm actually doing something with my life," Harry remarked. 

Louis was shocked. First Harry manhandles him, then he waves it off and says it was Louis' fault, and then he fucking insults him? Just how far up his ass was he?

"Right," Louis said sarcastically, "because texting some slut is definitely doing something with your life. Congrats." 

Harry rolled his eyes, muttering a small 'whatever', because really, he couldn't say anything back since he actually was texting some slut that wanted in on his pants. 

But then again, who didn't want to get in my pants? Harry thought, being the cocky bastard that he was.

The driver had finally got to the film shoot. Harry paid the driver upfront before getting out of the taxi. Louis was about to leave the taxi when the door was slammed in his face. Harry really  
was an arse.

"Nice of you to finally join us," Jerry said the minute Louis and Harry walked into the filming area. 

"You're welcome," Louis spat, rolling his eyes, which he seemed to be doing a lot today, but he just really was not in the mood for Jerry's comments. 

Thankfully, Jerry didn't say anything back, probably because Jerry hadn't heard his high pitched voice from the crowd of whispering actors and actresses. 

"Louis, Harry, Jessica, Eleanor," Jerry called, "it's your scene. Go up."

It was the scene where Jake, Rylie, and Ryder rehearsed the dance for the wedding. Ryder's dancing partner, Annabelle, who was actually just Eleanor, had barely any lines since she was just an extra. 

Jake stared into his lover's eyes, not believing that he was actually going to be with someone so perfect for the rest of his life. He couldn't believe that he ever got someone like Rylie. She could've chosen anyone she wanted but no, she chose him. And call Jake a hopeless romantic, but he really thought it was because they were made for each other. No matter what happened, they would find their way back. Forever and always.

"Oops, sorry," Rylie said shyly when she accidentally stepped on Jake's foot, not being able to hide the small smile on her face. 

"No problem babe," Jake replied, looking at Rylie with so much love in his eyes, smiling from ear to ear. How could anyone ever be mad at this adorable girl, he thought. 

"Looks like Annabelle is having a hard time," Rylie teased, looking over Jake's   
shoulder, smiling as she watched Annabelle and Ryder struggle. 

"Ryder looks like he's trying not to laugh," Jake mused, laughing himself at the way the odd couple looked whilst dancing. It looked more like stepping on each other's feet to the beat of the music than anything else. 

"Shall we help them?" Rylie inquired in a posh accent, a mischievous glint in her eye. 

"We shall m'lady," Jake said lovingly, bending down on his knee and kissing the delicate skin of his lover's hand, causing her to blush profusely. 

The couple walked over to their struggling friends. Annabelle and Ryder stopped their movements when they caught sight of Jake and Rylie. 

"This is not working," Ryder complained, pulling at his hair, "how do you even manage to do it without looking like idiots?" 

"Here," Rylie said, smiling, "we'll help you. Jake, why don't you help Ryder and I'll dance with Annabelle so they'll be able to learn the dance before the wedding." Jake nodded his head before walking over to his best friend. 

"Okay so do you want to lead or?" Jake asked. 

"Do you think I'd be struggling if I knew how to lead? That's kind of the whole point Jake," Ryder teased his best friend. 

"Fine, fine," Jake replied, "I'll lead, you follow and then we'll switch." Ryder nodded his head before getting into the right position. 

"Okay so you put one of your hands on her waist like this," Jake said, placing a hand on his friend's small waist, "and your other hand is going to grasp hers." 

"She's going to put one of her hands on your shoulder and the other will be holding your hand, like the way you are now," He explained, "and then the slow song starts, and you just move to the beat slowly." 

"Two steps to the left," Jake said, dancing to the beat of the song, "one step back, one step to the right, and then two steps in front." 

Jake and Ryder danced slowly, Ryder finally understanding how to do the dance. He wasn't actually that bad of a dancer. Maybe it was Annabelle's fault that he kept messing up. She wasn't very elegant was she?

"See," Jake beamed at his friend, "you got this." 

Ryder rolled his eyes, chuckling a bit at his best friend who was getting married in two weeks. He still couldn't believe Jake would be a married man in less than a month. Just yesterday, they were pranking their teachers. Time really did go by fast.

"So you wanna go ahead and lead?" Jake asked. Ryder nodded his head before putting his hand on his friend's waist. He moved slowly, making sure to step two steps to the left, one step back, one step to the right, and two steps in front. 

"Great," Jake congratulated, "and if you're feeling risky, you can dip her  
down, like in those movies." 

Ryder smirked before dipping his friend down, in that pose that people saw in movies. 

"Cut!" 

Harry stared into Louis' eyes, the blue eyed boy staring right back. Louis' hand was on the small of Harry's back, peering down at him. The room was absolutely silent, except for the faint music in the back. 

His eyes are so blue, Harry thought, not being able to look away from them.   
So he stared, surprised to find himself not even wanting to look away because when did Louis' eyes get so blue? Harry'd never seen such a vibrant color. Surely, these beautiful eyes couldn't belong to someone like Louis, could it? 

Seconds, minutes passed by and still, the two boys locked eyes with each other. They were both so confused.  
Here they were, in such an intimate position, looking into each other's   
eyes like there was no tomorrow. 

"I said cut!" Jerry's voice yelled for the second time. 

Louis snapped out of whatever trance he was in first, shaking his head a little. He glanced at Harry before a look of pure disgust etched its way onto his face. 

Harry looked away, not understanding what just happened, probably nothing  
since he usually read too much into things. 

So what? Harry thought, he has nice eyes. It's not that big of a deal. Taylor has nice blue eyes too.

He shook his head before chugging down a water bottle. He took a seat next to Niall, engrossing into a full blown conversation with him.

"And so I bought her a drink," Niall said, "and she got up and just spilled it on me! I was like what the fuck? Why couldn't you have just given it to me  
you ungrateful bitch?" 

"You actually said that?" Harry inquired with wide eyes. 

"And I bloody got kicked out for it too," Niall muttered, rolling his eyes, "which I don't understand because those drinks fucking cost a fortune." 

"Niall.." Harry dead-panned, "you're rich." 

The boy only muttered a 'whatever' in response before going off on a tangent about how there were kids dying in Africa. He was so dramatic, it was ridiculous. 

"Oi Louis!" Niall yelled across the room, signaling Louis to come over, who was currently talking to a group of producers. Harry gave his friend a warning look as if to say 'what do you think you're doing?', to which he was met with a blank stare. 

Louis made his way over to Niall, a bright smile on his face, which quickly faded when he caught sight of Harry.   
He kept walking, however, another smile, this time fake, plastered on his face. 

"Any specific reason as to why you called me from all the way across the room or were you just having withdrawal issues from being away from me?" Louis teased, giving his full attention to Niall, not even glancing at Harry once throughout the interaction. 

"Oh shut up," Niall retorted, "I saw you like two minutes ago."

"Well I tend to have a long-lasting effect on people," Louis said, "I like to call it the Tommo Effect."

"Did you just.."

"Yes." 

"I'm disowning you," Niall muttered. 

"Hate to break it to ya," Louis remarked, "but you can't disown someone you've never owned." 

Harry's eyes widened, his jaw dropping as he gazed at Louis with a bewildered expression. A grin was fighting its way onto his face because truth was, even Harry's hatred for Louis wasn't enough to change the fact that Louis just served Niall's ass on a platter. 

Niall, on the other hand, only chuckled, telling Louis he was way too audacious for his own good. Louis laughed along with him, telling him more jokes to which Niall answered with loud and thunderous laughter, a few people even having to tell him to be quiet because that was just how loud he was laughing. 

His jokes aren't even funny, Harry thought. And really, it wasn't that much of an insult to Louis' sense of humor since this was coming from the boy who searched up 'corny jokes' on google, finding the stupid jokes hilarious. 

Harry's face hardened, his eyes trailing between Niall and Louis. He was starting to get a little annoyed. He was the one who was talking to Niall. He was the one who was supposed to make him laugh because Niall was his best mate. Not Louis'. Louis always got everything. There was no way Harry would let him get Niall too. 

"Hey Niall," Harry interrupted, "I have to tell you something important."

Niall diverted his attention from Louis, turning to face Harry but before he got to reply, Louis beat him to it. 

"I was talking to him you ass," Louis sneered hatefully at Harry.

"Actually that was me," Harry retorted, "before you rudely barged into our conversation."

"Rudely barged into your conversation? Are you kidding?" Louis exclaimed, finding the matter laughable, "he was the one that called me over, from across the room, might I add, but that's none of my business." 

"He was trying to be nice!" Harry exclaimed. It was a shitty comeback, no doubt. He actually couldn't think of what to say because it was true. Niall did call him over but Harry couldn't just not say anything. Louis would have just shoved it in his face.

"Why the fuck are you so hard-headed?" Louis yelled, anger pumping through his veins. 

"I don't know," Harry yelled back, moving closer to Louis, "why do you have to be so fucking annoying?"

"Don't answer my question with another question," Louis sneered. 

"Then actually ask me a question worth answering!" Harry snapped. 

"Finally realizing you're worth nothing yeah?" Louis retorted, "I mean, it only took you twenty years." 

"If I'm worth nothing then what are you then?" Harry said lowly, "a piece of shit, that's what." 

"A piece of my shit is worth more than your entire life savings," Louis retorted, "so please, tell me more." 

"Guys.." Niall's voice said in the midst of Harry's and Louis' argument. 

"Shut the fuck up," Both boys said at the same time to Niall, continuing on arguing. 

"What's the point of that when no one even wants you? When was the last time you had a girlfriend? That's right, a fucking long time ago. Face it, nobody wants a pathetic asshole like you." Harry said coldly. 

"You would know, wouldn't you? Your ex only mentioned that more than a few times when she wrote that song about you. Don't tell me you don't remember?" Louis inquired. 

"She wasn't my fucking girlfriend," Harry said matter of factly, "we fucked. That's it." 

"Fucking a girl doesn't mean they want you," Louis retorted. 

"Well it sure means they want my dick don't they?" Harry snapped. He was fuming at this point. 

"What dick?" Louis questioned sarcastically. 

"The dick that you don't have," Harry sneered, "or is it too far up your ass already?"

"Ah fuck me," Louis muttered, getting sick of this bullshit, "you're hopeless."

"Grow some tits, get a vagina, and become a whole new person and I just might," Harry remarked. 

"You'd be the last person I'd fuck if I were a girl, I mean my standards wouldn't be that low," Louis spat. 

"That's because I'd be doing all ofthe fucking," Harry said matter of  
factly. 

"Oh please," Louis exclaimed, "you're a health hazard to everyone around you. Who knows how many stds you have by now." 

"I'm going to fucking strangle you," Harry sneered, standing literally a few inches from Louis. Louis pushed the younger boy because really, Harry was all up in his grill.

"Get out of my face," Louis said, distastefully. 

"Get out of my life," Harry remarked. 

"Why don't you get a life?" Louis snapped, his jaw dropping in shock when Harry pushed him with much more force than Louis previously had. 

"Guys.." Niall tried saying again. As predicted, he was blatantly ignored by the two madmen yelling in front of him. 

"What a shitty comeback," Harry said, his fists clenching at his sides. 

"Better than yours will ever be," Louis remarked. 

"Yeah okay."

"Guys!" A voice yelled. 

"Niall I said shut the fuc--" Harry said, turning to the direction of the voice, his eyes widening instantly, "uh...hi Jerry?"

"Harry. Louis," Jerry said firmly, "my office. Now." 

Louis and Harry distanced themselves from each other and walked away swiftly to Jerry's office, not even glancing once at each other. They felt a sense of déjà vu since something like this happened just a few weeks ago, and truth be told, they really did not want a remake of what happened last time--or the last twenty three times before that. 

The room was silent. Louis swore he could hear a pin drop. He lowered his head, playing with his fingers nervously like a child who had been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. It wasn't his fault though. Jerry was watching them, scrutinizing their every move.

"I'm not even going to ask what happened back there," Jerry said, breaking the silence, "because I'm sure I have a pretty good idea."

The actors stared at their boss, not saying anything in fear of fueling his anger. 

"Give me one valid reason why you hate each other then?" 

Neither Harry nor Louis bothered replying, knowing they didn't really have a valid reason for their incessant arguing. 

"That's what I thought," Jerry said before opening one of his desk drawers, leaving Harry and Louis confused. Jerry took out a pack of paper before putting a sheet in front of each boy. He then handed them a pen. Louis just stared at him dumbly while Harry just furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Write down one thing you guys like about each other," Jerry commanded. 

Louis shot out of his seat. His face full of defiance. 

"This isn't primary school, Jerry," Louis retorted. 

"I don't care," Jerry said, "write something down. I'm waiting." Jerry tapped his foot impatiently. 

Louis grumbled profanity before sitting back down, begrudgingly taking the paper and pen in his hand. He turned to look at Harry, who was surprisingly quiet this whole time. Louis found him writing something down furiously. 

"Done?" Jerry inquired. Both boys nodded. 

"Great, read them out loud," Jerry said, "Louis you first." 

"I like the fact that he's a pathetic excuse of a human being," Louis said ever so sweetly, an innocent smile on his face. 

Harry's face, which had been void of any emotion since the minute he walked into the office, had all of a sudden hardened, a hurt expression making its way onto his face. 

Louis was surprised. Harry never looked like that before? He never looked so, hurt? It was as if he'd been slapped in the face by someone he cared about. 

Jerry looked at Louis with a disappointed expression on his face, nodding his head side to side. He then looked at what Harry had written, his eyes widening at what he read. 

Louis was now more than anxious to find out what Harry had written. What could have he possibly said that made Jerry so surprised? 

Unfortunately, however, Harry had ripped up his sheet of paper, throwing the small bits into the garbage can. He walked out the door quickly. Louis watched him weave his way through the crowd until he left, just left the shoot without any explanation. 

Suddenly, Louis didn't find his little stunt as funny anymore. He felt guilty. He just wanted to find Harry and apologize to him, which blew his mind because Louis? Apologizing? To Harry? Yeah right. Except right now, that's all he wanted to do.

Louis ripped up his paper as well, leaving Jerry's office without as much as a small 'bye', chasing after Harry. 

He never wanted to see Harry look like that again; like some puppy who'd been kicked around. Louis could deal with anger, hate, and insults, but that? No, that was something even his cold heart couldn't bear. 

And that was when he realized, two wrongs didn't always make a right.


	11. 10

I didn't read over this so sorry for mistakes. 

Chapter 10

Finding Harry turned out to be harder than Louis thought. He chased after him, only to find the younger boy long gone. Louis went back into the shoot, trying to find Zayn. He was the only one who actually had his own car to drive--well, it was a rental so it wasn't necessarily his. 

Zayn jumped back in alarm when Louis had come running to him, rambling on and on about something he couldn't even understand. Louis was talking much too fast so Zayn had to tell him to shut up and speak slowly. 

Louis didn't bother telling Zayn what happened, knowing that he would disapprove. He simply asked Zayn if he could borrow his car. Zayn asked why but Louis waved him off, saying it was very important and to just trust him on this. 

The tan-skinned boy hesitated before handing his keys over, telling Louis he would be responsible for any damages. Louis smiled wide and thanked Zayn before running out again, leaving the rest of the crew wondering how the hell someone like Louis even exists. 

Louis sat in the car and tried thinking where Harry could have gone. At first, he thought that Harry would have went straight to the hotel, which was stupid, yeah, but was Harry ever intelligent? No, he wasn't. 

Maybe I should stop with the insults for now, Louis thought, sighing resentfully. 

He started the car, turning on the ignition, before driving away to the hotel. He zoomed past all the cars at a speed that was way over the limit. He also passed a few red lights but Louis wasn't in much of a mood to care. He needed to find Harry and he needed to now.

Louis turned down a street with a name that he couldn't even dream to pronounce right. He honked his horn aggressively when a car was driving slower than his fucking grandmother. 

When the car didn't move, he just turned to the side and drove in front of it, not forgetting to flip the other person off first. He quickly drew back, however, when he realized it was a frail old women hunched over the seat, squinting her eyes at him, probably thinking he was some teenage delinquent. 

After about ten minutes of reckless driving, he finally reached the hotel. He parked the car before running into the hotel and up the stairs to the suite. He swiped his key card before walking in, eyes searching for Harry. 

He walked into the bedroom, not being to find Harry anywhere. He felt disappointed when the room was empty. So much for trying. 

Louis left the hotel feeling discouraged. Where could Harry be? Louis was sure that Harry didn't know anything about Germany. Where could he have possibly gone without getting lost? 

A sound of a phone beeping brought Louis out of his thoughts. He checked his phone, seeing a notification from twitter. 

@Harry_Styles: lemon poo 

What the fuck was wrong with this kid? There really was no way he was real. 

@StylerChick27: @Harry_Styles are you drunk?

@Harry_Styles: @StylerChick27 I think soooooooooo ;)))))

Yeah, Harry was definitely drunk. So that meant he was probably in a bar somewhere right? Louis was thankful because at least he had some lead now on Harry's whereabouts. 

He then searched up bars/pubs in Berlin Germany on google. 

32 bars in berlin germany

Louis groaned out loud. Just his luck wasn't it? It was as if the universe was giving him signals, telling him he should just forget about Harry. Louis almost did too, but then the picture of Harry's face burned in his brain--the way he looked absolutely broken, even if it were for a mere moment. 

Louis put in the address of the first bar   
he saw on google into the gps on his phone. He followed the directions, driving through the streets normally this time. He turned the car off before walking in, searching for Harry amongst the unfamiliar faces.

He didn't, of course, since Louis was obviously cursed. He walked out, feeling annoyed. He never expected this to be so hard. This was Harry Styles, a Hollywood actor who was known world wide. Why was it so hard to find him? Surely, someone must have spotted him by now. 

He checked his phone again, looking up 'Harry Styles updates,' which okay, that was kind of desperate and Louis couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. 

@HarryStylesUpdates: @ninaharli and @Harry_Styles a few minutes ago at Tausend Bar

pic.twitter.com/ndresieJWsh 

Tausend Bar. Okay, that's where Harry was. Louis had to get there fast because someone just tweeted his location online and he was sure to get mobbed. He just had to get there before any crazy fans did--which shouldn't be too hard right? Well, Louis didn't want to jinx it. 

He put in the address into his phone, before driving away quickly, counting down the seconds. 

It was getting late now. The sun was setting down and Louis was sure it would be dark out by the time he got to the bar. He was already half way there, which Louis was glad for. He was extremely on edge and all he wanted to do was get this over with. 

Louis literally jumped out the car when he pulled up in the parking lot. He walked into the bar, searching frantically for Harry. 

Louis was so close to punching a wall. After all the shit that he had to go through, he still couldn't find Harry? Pissed and annoyed were just two of the emotions he was feeling right now. 

He was about to leave when he saw the girl from the picture on twitter standing by the pool table. He walked over to her before tapping her shoulder. She turned around to face Louis. 

"Y-You're Louis Tomlinson!" She whisper-yelled, her eyes widening. 

Louis mentally face-palmed. He obviously forgot the fact that she was probably a fan. 

"Yes, love, I am." He said sweetly. 

"Can I get a picture please?" She asked, looking hopeful and who was Louis to deny her? He nodded his head, smiling at her, before she took out her phone and snapped a selfie with her and Louis. 

"Now," Louis said, "I need a quick favor." 

"Yes of course," She said, without hesitating. 

"Harry was here right?" He asked. 

"Yeah." 

Louis groaned again. He was really only seconds away from seeing him and apologizing. Why was everything going the wrong way today?

"He left like five minutes ago actually," She said, noticing Louis' annoyed expression. 

Louis' eyes literally beamed. He thanked the girl in front of him, surprising her by grabbing her and kissing her cheek. She blushed in response, looking at Louis with a smile. 

I would fuck her if I didn't have to apologize, Louis thought. He was literally cockblocked by Harry.

Louis ran out of the bar, not even bothering to use his car. If Harry left five minutes ago, he couldn't have went far--well that's what Louis hoped. 

He was walking around, looking like a madman, but he still couldn't find Harry. He was about to turn around and walk to his car when he heard someone humming. Louis followed the voice, which was probably dangerous and not a good idea but whatever. 

There Harry was, sitting in the middle of the sidewalk, humming a song, and well, he looked fucking crazy. 

"Harry!" Louis yelled, running over to him. Harry slowly looked over to Louis, his movements were slow, probably because he was drunk. 

"What the fuck do you want?" He snapped. Usually, Louis would get angry and say something insulting but right now, he just couldn't get himself to do it. 

"Harry I-" Louis started to say but then Harry just threw up all over the floor

"You know what," Louis said, looking at the contents on the floor with disgust, "let's just go back to the hotel and we'll talk there." 

Harry said nothing as he followed Louis to the car. Louis was just thankful that the other boy came so willingly without any fights. 

"Don't throw up in the car," Louis said, "Zayn's gonna kill me."

"I'll be sure to, then," Harry said, staring out the window. Louis drove in silence, both boys feeling awkward, well Louis thought it was awkward. 

They had arrived to the hotel in a little over fifteen minutes. Harry and Louis walked into their suite after Louis unlocked it with his key card. Harry was too drunk to use his, or even find it for that matter. 

When the door was closed, both boys felt the tension in the room, even Harry who was more than a little wasted right now. Louis decided to break it, since he was the one who needed to apologize. 

"Harry," Louis said, unsure on how exactly to start apologizing. It wasn't something he did everyday, "about earlier..."

"Just don't," Harry interrupted him, "if you're going to say even more shit then just don't even bother. I was just stupid to think you would actually be a good person for once. But I was wrong. Once an asshole, always an asshole." 

"No Harry," Louis said, trying to make the other boy understand that he was trying to make things better," I just wanna say that--"

"Say what? That I'm a pathetic excuse of a human being? Don't worry, you already did." Harry snapped. He stood tall, shoulders back, his whole stance tense and defensive. 

Louis stayed silent. Harry was obviously angry, much different from earlier. Louis was actually kind of glad that his demeanor changed. Like he said before, he could deal with anger but definitely not hurt. 

"But I just don't understand," Harry said, his voice breaking at the end, "is there really nothing about me that you like? Is there nothing good about me?" The younger boy broke down, his face showing obvious hurt. His eyes were filled with unshed tears and god, Louis felt like such a bad person. 

Louis got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of beer from the cabinet. If he was going to do this right, he needed to be drunk. Otherwise, this night would only make a turn for the worse. 

He took a long swig of the beer, feeling it burn down his throat. He started to feel a little tipsy, which was a good sign. 

"No Harry," Louis said, his voice slurring a bit, "there are a lot of good things about you." 

"Oh really?" Harry said, disbelief in his eyes, thinking that Louis was lying, "like what?"

Silence. 

Louis hadn't really meant for that to happen. He knew that it made Harry think that there was nothing good about him. It's just, he wanted to say something, but his mouth wouldn't move. 

Truth was, there was a lot of good things about Harry. Louis would know, after all, he was the one who envied him for it. 

Harry was perfect; he was charming, nice, kind, generous, and so much more. Louis hated him for it so he just stuck to insulting him because it made him forget about how good Harry was. 

"Exactly," Harry tried saying firmly but ending up saying softly, his face just full of so much sadness it made Louis' heart hurt. 

"You have curly hair," Louis said lamely. Harry looked at him as if to say 'are you kidding me?' 

"Go to hell," Harry said, sticking his middle finger up. 

"No just wait I," Louis said hurriedly, "I'm sorry." 

Harry stared at the blue eyed boy in shock. Did he just apologize? Harry couldn't believe it. There was disbelief evident in his eyes. 

"What?" 

"I'm sorry Harry." Louis said genuinely, so much emotion in his eyes that Harry couldn't believe it was coming from Louis. 

Louis took Harry's facial expression as a good sign. Harry didn't look angry anymore which was a good thing right?

Except, Louis must have jinxed something, or the universe was really against him, because not a moment later, Harry's face hardened. 

"Fuck you!" Harry yelled, walking over to Louis so that they were literally a few inches from each other. 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"What?" Louis questioned. 

"You can't just say shit like that! You can't just lie to me in front of my face just to make me feel better! That's not how this fucking works," Harry yelled, his hot breath hitting Louis right in the face. Louis stayed quiet, because really, that was not what he was trying to do. 

"I'm not lying Harry," Louis said firmly, keeping his voice neutral. 

"Do you think I'm going to believe that bullshit?" Harry snapped. 

"I said I'm sorry!" Louis yelled back, not being able to keep his voice low any longer, "what more do you fucking want you dick?" 

"For you to actually tell the truth," Harry sneered, "why can't you ju--"

"Shut up!" Louis yelled. 

"Make me," Harry shouted right on back. 

So he did. 

Louis grabbed the back of Harry's head, pulling him in, before crashing his lips onto Harry's. The younger boy was obviously taken aback at the feeling of Louis' lips. But here they were, kissing, when all Louis really wanted to do was apologize. 

Their tongues moved in sync, Harry's curls tickling Louis. They weren't really sure what they were doing because Louis justkissed him and Harry was actually kissing him back and why the fuck were Harry's lips so soft?

Louis or Harry never thought in a thousand years would they kiss another guy. But look at them now. It was a little rougher of course, but somehow, they both liked it. Although, maybe that was the alcohol that was talking. 

No words were exchanged as the two boys were stuck in what was initially a kiss but ended up being a full on makeout session. 

It was different really, the feeling of Harry's lips on Louis'. But it was a good different. Louis knew that he should stop and Harry probably did too but blame it on the alcohol because none of them did, their tongues battling for dominance, which Louis won of course. 

Sad thing was, that the morning after they woke up, neither of them remembered any events from the night before; Harry breaking down in front of Louis, Louis apologizing, Harry insulting him. 

But even worse, to them, the passionate kiss shared between them never even happened.


	12. 11

Chapter 11

The following week turned out to be quite...awkward. To be honest, even awkward was putting it very lightly because it was so much more than awkward. 

Obviously, neither Harry nor Louis remembered the kiss when they woke up the next morning with painful hangovers and bags darker than Louis' soul under their eyes. However, that didn't mean there weren't any signs of last night's snogging session all over their bodies. There were a few faint love bites on Harry's skin and Louis' hair was all over the place. 

The idea of kissing each other last night didn't really cross their minds though. They were too busy trying to wrap their minds around the fact that Louis basically chased Harry all over the streets of Berlin just to apologize to him, which was really the only thing they remembered. 

Confusion was coursing through Louis' brain. What had he been thinking? He felt ashamed all of a sudden of his desperate actions. Although, he had to admit apologizing was actually kind of relieving. It was as if a burden had been lifted off his shoulders. It was a nice feeling that Louis would just bask in for now. He was still going to yell at himself for looking pathetic, but that's just going to have to wait till later. 

Harry, on the other hand, was even more confused, which was nearly impossible. He didn't know whether to feel shocked, angry, or flattered? Because that's exactly what he felt. Flattered. Louis had actually come running after him to apologize. Something like that had never happened before. Harry couldn't help but to smile. 

But living in a very cruel world, all that came crashing down the minute Louis and Harry walked into their interview Thursday afternoon. 

Harry woke up that day grumpy. He was already feeling off and he could just tell that something bad was going to happen. It was raining, more like pouring, outside, and really, it was going to be a shit day. 

He rolled into the interview at two in the afternoon precisely, driving his rental car through the terrible weather, having to literally squint just to look past the rain droplets falling down at a fast rate. 

When he got there, he tried running into the interview without getting wet in the rain. Much to his dismay, that didn't happen. Harry walked into the interview drenched from head to toe, his hair turning straight due to the moisture. He expected things to go fine, maybe change into some dry clothes, but what he didn't expect was Louis to be sitting in the dressing room when Harry got there. Although, he didn't expect Louis to laugh, fucking l a u g h when Harry walked in, even more. 

Pissed was an understatement because what was Louis even doing in Harry's dressing room? Well, yeah, it wasn't necessarily his but it might as well have been. That was Harry's territory. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Harry snapped at the boy sitting on the couch. Louis' eyes widened, clearly not expecting the words coming out of Harry's mouth. However, the shocked expression left just as soon as it came, a smirk now evident on his face. 

"Sitting," Louis said calm and collectively, "as you can see." 

Harry rolled his eyes before walking over to the clothes rack and getting dry clothes to wear. He stripped right there, as if Louis wasn't in the same room as him; as if Louis wasn't ogling his ass and back since Louis was obviously not gay. 

Louis looked away quickly, thinking 'what the fuck am I doing? I did not just look at his bum.' Because clearly, Louis wasn't looking at Harry's bum. He was looking at the interesting white wall behind it. Once again, not Harry's ass. 

Thankfully, a lady walked in, telling the pair that it was time for their interview. Louis and Harry walked out side by side, which was a first, but they didn't say anything, only walking in silence. 

"Hello boys! Please take a seat," The interviewer said, who was a very young and beautiful girl. 

Louis and Harry sat down before the interview started. 

"Well first thing's first," She said sweetly with a smile that was actually genuine, "how do you like Berlin so far? Does it meet your expectations?"

Louis opened his mouth to speak but then Harry beat him to it. Louis gave Harry an annoyed look followed by a death glare. 

"It's great," Harry said, "quite beautiful actually." 

"Yeah I agree," Louis said sweetly, "lots of beautiful girls here as well." He winked at the interviewer, making her blush as she smiled even wider. 

Harry looked at Louis with a weird expression before turning his attention back to the interviewer. 

"How do you make sure you don't get mobbed and get spotted when you're in a big city like this?" She asked, directing the question towards Harry. 

He contemplated what he was going to say before answering her. 

"Well you see," Harry started saying, "Berlin's quite big." 

Louis looked at the younger boy as if he was the most stupid person to have ever walked this earth. How could someone like him even exist?

"What are you talking about?" Louis inquired, "you do talk some shit at interviews." 

The interview lady started laughing as Harry pretended to be upset. Even Louis let out a laugh or two, not being able to hold it in. 

"So anyways," She said, "how did you guys become best friends? You seem very close."

Harry almost laughed, biting his cheek so he didn't accidentally burst out laughing and telling the whole world that they were the opposite of best friends. He looked over to Louis to see what his reaction was, not surprised at all to see a smirk on his face. Louis even snorted at the thought, which Harry found disgusting. What was he? A pig? 

"Well you see, we uh," Harry started saying, "we, you know, saw each other and uh I thought you know, this guy seems cool and um--"

"What the fuck are you trying to do? Make it look obvious that you're lying?" Louis whispered furiously to Harry, adding a smile to make it seem as if they were talking about something sweet. 

"Then why don't you go ahead and explain?" Harry whispered back coldly. 

"I was leaving the audition to go to the bathroom when this lad," Louis said, pointing to Harry, "bumped into me and literally blurted out 'oops' and I'm just standing there laughing, like who even is this? So then I was just like 'hi' and that was the beginning of our friendship." 

"Wow that's believable. You're so good at this," Harry whispered sarcastically to Louis, telling him his story was absolutely bullshit. 

"It was better than having you stutter all over the fucking place," Louis snapped back, thinking his story was so on point even he would have believed it. 

"I wasn't stuttering!" Harry defended himself. Louis was about to reply when the interviewer made a comment. 

"Oh that's so cute!" She said, smiling widely, "and now look at you! Such best friends!"

"Yeah," Louis said fakely, "me and Harold. Best friends who are the best of friends!" 

"We're the bestest," Harry said, smiling so that his dimples were out. 

"What the hell was that?" Louis whispered to Harry. 

Really, Louis thought, we're the bestest?

"I don't know, you tell me? 'Best friends who are the best of friends'. Remind me how you're an actor again?" Harry retorted, not liking the way Louis was making it so obvious that this was fake. Except, Louis thought the exact same of Harry so it was kind of a group effort. 

Louis just slapped Harry's thigh, which looked all too playful in the interviewer's eyes, but only they knew that it wasn't even close to that. It was Louis' way of shutting Harry up. 

The interview ended shortly after. However, before Louis left, he got a text from Zayn, asking if he was in the mood for partying, which obviously he was. When was he not? 

Louis quickly went back to the hotel room, or suite rather, and quickly got dressed into more appropriate clothing for a party. He then drove to the address Zayn texted him, thankful that he finally got around to renting a car. If he was going to stay in Berlin for a little over a month, then he definitely needed a car. 

Sooner or later, Louis got to the party, and to say it was packed, was an understatement. There were loads of people kissing and grinding, alcoholic drinks everywhere, and the smell of sex was fresh in the air. He made his way through the crowd, trying to spot the familiar dark-haired boy, also for Niall since Zayn said he would definitely be there as well. 

When he caught sight of them, he could tell Zayn was drunk. Already. He could tell that Niall was drunk as well, but everyone knew the Irish lad could hold down his alcohol really well. Louis himself grabbed a drink, drowning it quickly, the liquid burning his throat. 

Not even an hour later, Niall, Zayn, and Louis were singing drunken campfire songs, and really, the three drunk way too often for their own good. 

They were singing 'This Land is Your Land' when Harry decided to join their little group. Louis obviously had something against it, not wanting him to just barge into their conversation, but then Zayn, as if he could read Louis' mind, gave him a look saying 'be nice'. Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes, if anyone searched up nice in the dictionary, there would be a picture of Louis staring back at that person. He was nice. 

Somehow, the four of them ended up in a conversation, even Louis and Harry were talking. 

"Let's play gay chicken," Niall suggested all of a sudden, which was weird, considering the fact that he was the straightest piece of ass ever--well besides Louis and Harry of course.

"Yeah okay," Zayn slurred, "I'll go get a bunch of other people to play too." 

Zayn went and gathered a group of people, about five of them. When he came back, he brought a bottle with him so that he could spin it to see who was against each other. 

"Okay," Zayn yelled enthusiastically, "who's ready to play?!" 

Everyone yelled 'me', dragging out the 'e' at the end. 

Zayn spun the bottle, watching it land on him and Niall. He wiggled his eyebrows at the blonde haired boy. 

They both got in front of each other before Louis yelled 'start', both boys moving closer to each other. 

"Guess who's going to win?" Zayn said, leaning in closer, "me."

"Never," Niall replied, "I am the master." He leaned in closer, smirking cheekily at Zayn. 

"Fuck," Zayn exclaimed, "I can't do this." His face was literally a breath away from Niall's. 

"I win then," Niall said proudly. 

"No," Zayn said, "I am." 

But then when Niall leaned in even closer than before, Zayn pulled out so fast Louis' brain couldn't even process it. 

"Who's the man?" Niall yelled. 

"I'm the man!" He replied enthusiastically, answering his own question. 

"Wow that was boring," Louis said, "I thought it'd be entertaining but guess not." 

"Yes it was," Harry said, coming out of nowhere. 

"I'm sorry," Louis said, "was I talking to you?"

"I'm sorry," Harry mocked, "does it look like I care?" 

"Whatever," Louis scoffed, "it's not my fault this game is shit." 

"Then why don't you play it if it's so shit?" Harry snapped. 

"Why don't you?" Louis retorted right back. 

"Don't bring this back to me," Harry remarked, glaring at Louis. 

"Well if I'm playing," Louis said, "then so are you." 

Harry laughed so hard he was squinting his eyes. The alcohol also made everything ten times more funnier. 

"If you're trying to get me to kiss you somehow," Harry said, laughing still, "it's not going to work. You're disgusting."

Louis' anger flared at Harry's accusation. He would never kiss that asshole. 

"Ha," Louis retorted sarcastically, "you're funny. Don't cry when you lose though."

"The only person crying will be you Tomlinson," Harry sneered. 

"We'll see," Louis replied. 

"Yeah," Harry said, "we'll see."


	13. 12

Chapter 12

Harry stared at Louis, challenging him to come closer. He already knew he was going to win. Harry was no loser. They got into their positions, Niall standing beside Louis before shouting 'ready set go'. 

Harry took the lead, moving in a few centimeters closer to Louis. The older boy's face scrunched up in disgust.

"I always knew you were gay," Louis retorted. Harry gazed at Louis distastefully. 

"Takes one to know one." Harry snapped.

"So you're not denying it then?"Louis remarked, "how wonderful." 

"Shut the fuck up!" Harry yelled. Their faces were still many centimeters away from each other. 

"Why don't you?" Louis yelled back. They stared at each other for five minutes like that, neither of them making a move, only staring at each other with so much tension everyone was wondering where the elephant was in the room. Niall, being the impatient person he was, decided to break it. 

"Oh for fucks!" Niall exclaimed, "we've been at this for like five minutes already and neither of you have made a move! This is so fucking boring. I'm leaving. That hot chick over there has been looking at me for the past ten minutes. Peace out motherfuckers. Game's over." Niall walked away, Zayn leaving minutes after, saying that the game was over and Perrie had finally arrived. 

"Guess nobody wins then," Louis retorted, staring at Harry with his eyebrows raised. Harry didn't seem to agree though, getting closer to Louis' face, making the older boy confused.   
“Kiss me, I dare you…” Harry said once his face was literally a centimeter away. 

Louis rolled his eyes, replying, “You would love that, wouldn’t you–“ he was about to finish his sentence with a petty complaint or teasing insult, but was cut off by Harry’s lips slamming into his.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Louis protested, although it didn't look like he was trying to stop. Harry blatantly ignored him, feeling all the hatred bubbling inside of him. He was angry and he wanted to see Louis look desperate. That was the only reason why he even started kissing Louis in the first place, because let's be real, Harry wouldn't be kissing Louis, or any guy really, if he wasn't angry and 100% drunk. 

And so the make-out session began.  
Harry had nearly collapsed on top of Louis when he kissed him; the alcohol coursing through his veins. No one even seemed to realize that the two boys who hated each other were snogging right in front of them, each and every person caught up into other things. Even if a few people did notice, it wasn't very likely that any of them would remember, already drunk off their minds. 

Louis flipped their positions, not liking the way he was on the bottom. Louis was always the dominant one in all his sexual relationships with girls. He wasn't about to let Harry take his spot at that too, although Harry was clearly not a girl. He already took everything from Louis and the older boy wasn't going to give him another chance. 

He sunk his teeth into Harry’s bottom lip, making Harry stifle a moan and wrap his hands around Louis’ waist. The older boy let Harry’s fingers inch up his shirt to where he was gripping his bare skin. Louis was basically aching for a touch like this, not believing the whimpers coming out of his mouth. What was he even doing? He couldn't tell. All he knew was that the feeling of Harry was oh so good that he didn't even want to stop. Blame the alcohol. 

Louis turned the tables on Harry. He wasn't about to let the curly-haired boy disgrace him like that. He could basically read Harry's mind, knowing his intentions. However, Louis wasn't a loser. He would just make Harry want it more than he did himself. 

Louis put his hand on Harry’s crotch, making him gasp in surprise. The younger boy didn't expect anything like that from Louis. To be completely real, he didn't even expect Louis to kiss back. What he did expect was getting punched in the face while being insulted, not that he minded what was happening now, which was the problem. Harry should be minding it. He should have a problem with it and he should try to make it stop. So many thoughts were going through his mind but all he could focus on was the feel of Louis' lips, rougher than any girls he'd been with, as well as his hand palming Harry through the jeans. 

"Bathroom," Louis whispered into Harry's skin, "bathroom now." The two drunken boys made their way to the small bathroom, bumping into tons of people. They didn't even bother apologizing, their mind heated with each other. 

Louis pushed Harry against the wall as soon as the door shut, not forgetting to lock it beforehand. He weaved his hand through Harry's curly hair, tugging at it, making Harry let out a groan. Louis put his hand back onto Harry's crotch. 

Harry thrusted into Louis’ hand, encouraging him to continue, which left Louis completely dumbfounded. Who was this and what had he done with Harry? If Louis was actually sober right now, he would have so many things to say, insults of course. 

Louis had to pull away from the kiss for a moment to unbuckle Harry’s pants, but as soon as they were off, their lips were attached again and Harry was tingling with feelings he'd never expected to get from Louis. Harry clawed at Louis’ back softly, squeezing his sides and running his fingertips up and down his spine.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Harry breathed heavily, closing his eyes shut from all the pleasure. 

Louis could feel his heartbeat in his toes and fingertips because he didn't even know himself what he was doing. After all, Harry had started it and now Louis was going to end it. That's how it always was. How was this time any different from before?

"Funny actually," Louis said, smirking against Harry as he left kisses all over his neck and shoulder, "I remember asking you the same question." 

Louis pulled Harry’s already hard length out of his boxers and pumped slowly. Harry let out a drunken moan, calling out to Louis even though he was right beside him. It took Harry a few moments to reply to Louis. 

"Shut the fuck up," Harry snapped, his back arching in pleasure. 

"Okay," Louis said, stopping his actions completely. Harry shot his eyes open at the loss of contact. He stared at Louis hatefully, his eyes a darker shade of green with lust. 

"Fucking do something," Harry whined, "please." That was all Louis needed, feeling satisfied that Harry just begged him, that all too familiar smirk on his face. Harry didn't like it one bit, knowing that Louis thought that he had 'won'. He wanted nothing more than to smack it off of him, but he didn't like the loss of Louis' small hand even more.

Louis’ calloused fingers had a different sensation than Harry’s own, which made this all the more exciting. Louis wasn't even sure what he was doing  
really. He just did what he did to himself when he was having a quick wank in the shower or before bed. 

“Louis, fuck I hate you uh– faster, please." If Harry didn’t make sense before, he sure as hell didn’t make sense now as euphoria washed over his face. 

“Don't worry Styles. I hate you too," Louis said, not being able to keep away his sarcasm even when he was doing something like this, "it's mutual. We've discussed it." He continued his motions before meeting Harry’s requests, pumping faster than he had before.

Harry was letting out low whimpers and it all seemed like it was over too soon when he came in hot white spurts all over Louis’ hand. Panting, Harry's knees buckled. 

Louis observed Harry and the hot mess everywhere before his eyes widened, recollecting what just happened. His jaw dropped in shock, covering his mouth with his hand, spitting in disgust afterwards when he realized that was the hand Harry came all over. 

Harry laughed, his eyes squinting at the sight of Louis spitting distastefully on the floor. He wasn't sure why he was laughing. Maybe it was the alcohol. Again. 

"I'm not fucking gay," Louis sneered icily at Harry, picking up Harry's jeans from the floor and wiping his hand with it. He threw it at Harry before walking out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut. If he would have stayed just a tiny bit longer, he might have just heard Harry say, "I'm not either," but it was already too late. 

Louis was gone and Harry didn't even care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank @blouharrys for helping me with the smut

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for this fan fic. I hope you'll like it as much as I liked writing it. Please kudos and comment on all the chapters. It'll mean a lot :)


End file.
